


Voyage to freedom

by evil_lil_angel



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_lil_angel/pseuds/evil_lil_angel
Summary: Sick as a dog wasn’t exactly how Kirill De Sardet had imagined his voyage to Teer Fradee to start. Neither did he imagine on throwing up on their captain but to his eternal mortification and horror that’s exactly what he did.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Male de Sardet/Vasco
Comments: 46
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted in years... be gentle please \o/

As De Sardet boarded the ship with his companions and were shown around by Jonas he was surprised as at the end of the tour him, Constantin, Kurt and De Coursillion had been shown and appointed their own cabins. They were small sure. Not much more than a closet by the standards they had been used to but the cabin had a bed, a smallish table, chair and a small combined dresser and vanity for shaving and freshening up. All in all very smart compact room.

At the very beginning as Sèréne was still visible at their backs and the ocean a vast unknown wonder ahead, Kirill had much enjoyed the growing sense of freedom every nautical mile brought. Captain Vasco was strict but a lively leader of his fellow Nauts. He was courteous but reserved around his passengers but never unkind or truly cold. The crew was much the same but if left alone to do their job they were a happy bunch who sang as they worked and there was a general enthusiasm of being on their way.

However, after a couple of hours, De Sardet started to feel ill and he had to excuse himself to go lie down in his bunk. As time passed the sicker he became. Every wave that rocked the ship made his stomach turn. Every pitch of the hull made him want to throw himself overboard. At least then this unholy rocking would seize. Possibly.

Kurt came to visit him and even though he looked green he was on his feet. Oh, how De Sardet hated his arms master right then. After seeing De Sardet throw up once in a bucket and that he wasn’t much of a company Kurt left him alone, muttering about seasick dainties, which he took as a hint that Constantin wasn’t faring much better than he was. 

After what felt like an eternity of fighting his nausea back and trying not to pass out completely he started feeling better. Not by much but it felt like he could finally hold his stomach where it belonged. An overwhelming need for fresh air had him getting out of his bunk and heading for the deck. It surprised him to find the light fading and the sky painted in unbelievable hues of red and orange as the sun sank to the horizon. Had he really lost a full day?

De Sardet made his way to the railing just in case his stomach suddenly revolted on him. Looking at the sea, however, made everything feel much worse again. Now he was stuck leaning against the sturdy wood of the railing unable to move as a painful twist of nausea washed over him once more. Moving would surely make him lose his fading control over his innards.

“Everything alright your excellency?” An inquisitive and slightly amused question startled him and he whirled around to face the Naut captain. Which was a mistake because the sudden movement made his stomach twist again painfully and he lost his already losing battle. He didn’t have time to turn back around before he threw up everything he had left in his belly. To his absolute horror, right on the captains overcoat and boots. What’s even worse, he realized he was holding on to the mans shoulders preventing him from stepping away.

Everything went deathly silent around them and De Sardet found himself too afraid to look up for the longest minute. When he finally got the courage to meet the captains eyes the man’s face showed no emotion. His face was a mask of stony chilling calm. It made De Sardet swallow at nothing and avert his eyes in embarrassment and shame. After an eternal heartbeat captain Vasco spoke again but not to him.

“Jonas. Please escort his excellency back to his cabin. See that he has plenty of water.” His voice didn’t betray emotion but De Sardet was pretty sure the captain was furious. He managed to release his death grip on the captains jacket. He saw Vasco step away and try to shake the sick away before Jonas was at his side helping him back to his bed. Jonas was babbling to him but he couldn’t concentrate over his mortified spiraling into self-loathing.

He was left alone for gods know how long. He might have fallen asleep or just straight passed out but when he woke next he did actually feel better. Physically at least. His pride and dignity were in shambles however and he feared he could never rectify that. The captain must hate his guts. Literally. It was a shame too. 

Captain Vasco was a sight to behold. His handsome chiseled face, light brown hair and piercing pale golden gaze, proud posture and commanding presence cut quite an image. If he’d been a noble, he’d been very sought after by young women of d’Orsay court. And some young men as well.

De Sardet shook his head. He would probably have been one of the admirers of course but only in secret. His position meant he had to be beyond discreet in his… romantic affairs. It would have been all well and good but as it was, captain Vasco was a Naut and that was that. No point in living in what-ifs.

Besides he was certain he would never be able to look the captain in the eye again after what happened. He really hoped it was just a bad dream but a lingering bad taste in his mouth told him otherwise. He would have to apologize to the captain. Maybe beg. As unbecoming as that might be.

Groaning De Sardet got up and went to the vanity to rinse his mouth from the pitcher of water. He decided to wash his face and shave as well. Best be at least presentable for this apology. 

The sun shone brightly and the salty breeze of the ocean filled his lungs as De Sardet emerged on deck. He was intercepted by Jonas asking how he was feeling. He reassured the cabin boy he was fine now and got the direction to find the captain. He headed to the quarterdeck and found the man he was looking for at the helm.

De Sardet approached the captain who spared him a fleetingly curious if cool glance. Well, at least it wasn’t a death glare. He cleared his throat placing his hands on his hips. Vasco turned to regard him then.

“Your excellency. Anything I can do for you?” De Sardet cringed internally at the honorific but instead of asking the man to address him by name he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Captain Vasco, I’ve come to apologize.” Vasco raised one perfect eyebrow at him in surprise.

“Whatever for?” He asked and turned back to the wheel, correcting the course by an inch. De Sardet felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He could have sworn he saw little sadistic mirth in the captains eyes before he looked away. De Sardet drew a long calming breath. He wouldn’t embarrass himself any further.

“For throwing up… on your boots… in front of your men. It was highly unbecoming of me not to mention disrespectful. I should have stayed in my quarte-“ An amused snort interrupted him.

“Don’t worry your excellency. It was not the first time someone emptied their belly in my direction and most likely won’t be the last” Vasco turned to regard him once again and the cool and aloof façade had given way to an amused smirk that did funny things to De Sardets insides. In a good way. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Be as it may, you must let me apologize.” The Captain stared at him for a small second and gave a nod returning to his pleasant but cool self.

“Then you are forgiven, your grace.”

“Kirill.”

“Pardon?” De Sardet gave the captain his most disarming smile, hoping the captain would show him an answering one.

“Please call me Kirill. It is my name after all. Or even De Sardet is preferable to ‘your grace’.” De Sardet had disliked being called excellency, grace or young sir ever since he could remember.

It had never bothered Constantin but he supposed it had a lot to do with their mothers and the very different ways they were brought up. De Sardet was well aware that his mother had been much more gentler and forgiving than a lot of other parents in court. He had never realized it as a small child but as soon as he had started his lessons in politics and family business’ he had seen the differences clear as day.

He had never felt more important than his fellow men to merit such names. Oh, he could flaunt his name and title when it benefitted Constantin and family affairs but outside of the scheming politics of the court and royalty he was just another man. He gave the captain another smile. Vasco nodded.

“Very well. De Sardet.” He amended and De Sardet fought and urge to sigh out loud. He studied the captains features trying not to make his staring obvious. Vasco had his carefully placed aloof mask on but underneath De Sardet suspected he was slightly agitated at his presence. They stayed a moment in a little less than an awkward silence before De Sardet let his thoughts out.

“I can’t help but notice you still seem to be mad at me for some reason.” Vasco turned his pale, piercing eyes to his. De Sardet could see cautious curiosity in the captains eyes as to where he was going with this.

“As you have forgiven me for yesterdays, ahem, episode, do you perhaps still resent the fact I insulted you by calling your ship a boat?”

Vasco let out an amused huff and finally his mask gave way to a genuine smile.

“No, it has nothing to do with that. Nobility tends to make me uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I seem rude.” De Sardet smiled at that.

“I don’t blame you. Even the nobles think the other nobles are tiresome.” He hesitated a second.

“I do hope to change this very poor first impression of me in the future.” He gave Vasco a sheepish grin. The captain said nothing but smiled briefly. The silence that fell between them was more comfortable this time around and De Sardet turned his attention to the sea that seemed to stretch to eternity before them. The rolling of the waves and the sway of the ship made him a little bit queasy again but he was certain he’d be alright. De Sardet turned to the captain once more.

“I must see to my cousin. To see if he is any better. I will see you later captain” Vasco acknowledged his words with a nod and so he left to go below deck. He passed couple of Nauts and received polite if not amused smiles. He smiled in return and hurried on.

As De Sardet came to Constantins door he gave it a quick rap with his knuckles before opening the door and slipping inside without waiting for an answer. He knew he would most likely not received an answer anyway judging by the prone figure of his cousin on his stomach on top of his blankets.

“Constantin? Are you awake?” He got a miserable moan as an answer and chuckled.

“Better yet, are you even alive?” He sat in the chair next to Constantins bunk smiling.

“Debatable.” Constantin mumbled into his pillow. His cousin groaned and turned his head so he could peek at De Sardets amused expression.

“How are you feeling, really?” He asked, real worry bleeding into his voice dimming his amusement. Constantin sighed and carefully rolled on his back.

“Like shit, how else.” His cousin glared at him with a childish pout.

“You seem fine… I hate you. I want to be you. Why am I the only sick one here?” He whined. De Sardet smiled amicably at Constantins grumbling. He wasn’t used to being sick. He moved to sit next to Constantin on the bed and patted his shoulder gently.

“No, you don’t. Captain Vasco hates me and his crew is laughing at me.” Constantin gave him a questioning grunt and a glare demanding an explanation. Though his glare had no heat behind it, being dulled by the seasickness. All it did it made him look like an angry puppy. Smiling he recounted his first two days to his cousin. When he finished, Constantin stayed quiet for a while before his eyes took on the glint of mirth and tease he knew all too well.

“If I wasn’t about to throw my guts up, I would be dying of laughter Kirill. Only you could blunder that badly, dear cousin.” De Sardet tried to scowl at Constantin but only managed for a few seconds.

“If you weren’t sick as a dog I would smack you around like the spoiled prince that you are.”

Constantin managed to huff a laugh but had to roll over and dry heave over the edge of the bunk, a sudden strike of nausea caused by the combination of his laugh and the ship rocking slightly harder momentarily.

“Your Kurt impressions are getting better, cousin.” Constantin managed when his belly settled again. Amusement tinted his voice despite his state. He settled back down on his stomach with yet another miserable sigh.

“Go, cousin. I shall be fine. Leave me in my misery.” He gave a weak wave of his hand before letting it flop back on the bed.

“I’ll bring you some tea later on, alright?” De Sardet promised as he got to his feet. Constantin moaned out something between okay and no way which made De Sardet chuckle. He gave one last pat to his cousins shoulder and left the not so regal at the moment prince ‘in his misery’ as requested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally part of the first chapter but I thought it wouldn't flow well enough together so I split it in two. it's a little short I suppose.
> 
> (Also, the galley is a little similar to the one on the ship in Treasure Planet minus the tech of course.)

De Sardet made his way to the galley after leaving his cousin. He had promised the man tea and quite fancied some for himself as well.

As he reached his destination he could smell delicious spices and bread cooking, his stomach loudly growling and simultaneously twisting painfully. Oh, he was hungry but he didn’t think eating would do much good. He was still unused to the rocking of the ship and didn’t want to risk another bout of seasickness.

De Sardet saw the cook at work and approached the man. He didn’t get a chance to introduce himself or make his request for his sought after beverage when, without sparing him a glance, the cook barked out;

“Boy! Where in the bloody hell were you? Bring us that pot and start peeling!” He pointed at a bucket of potatoes while indicating to a pot to his right. De Sardet hesitated a second. The cook clearly mistook him as his kitchenhand.

“Hop to it!” Came another barked command. Shrugging De Sardet went to grab the pot and brought it to the man. When he didn’t know where the pot was to be put down and just stood there the cook finally looked at him. His irritation twisted into confusion for a moment as he took De Sardet in.

“And who the bloody blazes are you!?” He boomed out and De Sardet had to smile, remembering the palace head cook was much the same as the man before him. Loud and too busy to be too afraid to offend anyone who dared to descend to their domain to interrupt their schedule.

“My name is Kirill De Sardet. I am the legate of the merchant congregation.” He introduced himself, watching as the cooks rosy bearded and tattooed face went pale.

“Beg Your pardon, your excellency! Mistook ye for me boy!” De Sardet chuckled putting the pot down and raised his hands placatingly. 

“It’s quite alright. Besides I don’t mind helping out where I can.” He glanced at the potato bucket.

“Although I have to admit peeling potatoes is an art beyond my skill set as of yet.” After a stunned silence the cook burst out into merry guffaws that made De Sardet smile wider.

“Good one lad, I like you! Name’s Billy.” He said grinning widely and offering his large rough hand for a shake. De Sardet clasped his hand to Billy’s and gave a tight squeeze.

“Nice to meet you, William.” Billy shook his head as he released his own bone cracking grip.

“It’s just Billy, lad. What can I get you?”

“Tea, if you would be so kind.”

At that moment a young boy, maybe ten years old, burst into the galley through the doors, apologizing profusely. Billy gave him an earful and dozen chores as a punishment for being tardy, threatening the boy with a beating. De Sardet truly hoped he wasn’t exactly serious with the threat of violence but he knew nothing of the Nauts to know better.

He stood to the side as the boy dashed to his duties without a complaint.

“That would be me boy, Connie. Always late that one.” Billy said as a way of introduction as he set a mug of steaming tea on the table next to De Sardet. The Noble sat down watching the boy work with practiced ease that told him Connie must have been doing this for quite some time. His features and crazy black curls suggested that he was indeed the cook's child, even though Billy’s hair and beard showed the frost of white that came with age.

“He’s… very young.” De Sardet finally said and Billy must have noticed the hesitation in his voice.

“Aye, not yet nine.” Billy nodded. De Sardet watched for a moment longer until he turned his gaze to Billy with a concerned seriousness.

“Is it not too dangerous for such a young child to be on board? I don’t mean to offend or anything but it just doesn’t seem wise to me.” He frowned. He really shouldn’t judge though. He himself had started to train in swordplay and archery with Constantin at the age of five. Not to mention the complicated mess that was the politics of the D’Orsay court.

“We start young. Most seaborn and even sea-gifted babes never leave the ships, having wet nurses on board and all.” Billy explained.

“We have our islands yes but not a lot of us stay for long periods at a time.”

“I suppose it makes sense since you spend the majority of your lives on the high seas.” De Sardet mused. Still not sure about the whole thing but it was the Nauts way and it was not his business. He would have to accept that.

“Kids get the lighter chores of course but not any less important. They get sent to the islands to learn other skills if it doesn’t work out on a ship.” Billy shrugged.

“It might all seem a little cruel to a blueblood such as yourself but that’s the way t’is.” He nodded and returned to his work alongside his boy. De Sardet ignored the little jab at his heritage and simply observed the pair in silence for a while, sipping his tea. A pleasant, strong burst of flavor filled his mouth with every sip. He’d never had such a tea before.

“Is there a lot of kids on board this ship?” He finally asked. He’d seen none while boarding the ship or while on the main deck. He had been sick most of his time to be fair so maybe he just hadn’t noticed.

“Five if you count Jonas, Cap’n’s cabin boy but he’s a bit too old to count as a kid I suppose.” Billy answer without stopping his stirring of whatever he was cooking.

“Me, Dennis and Martin!” Connie piped in and dumped a bunch of herbs into Billy’s cooking.

“And Elianora.” Billy reminded. Connie made a face.

“She’s a girl!”

“And a better sailor than you lad, so shut yer trap!” Connie pouted and went back to his tasks.

“He dislikes Ellie not because she’s a girl but because she’s older and the lad is besotted.” Billy shook his head with exasperation and loving despair only a father could have for his sons antics.

“Am not!” Connie’s protest went to deaf ears and De Sardet chuckled while finishing his tea.

“So, how does one become a full-fledged Naut? With tattoos and all.” De Sardet asked to change the subject of the kids and something else he’d been interested about. They had only got the bare bones of it from Vasco and De Coursillion before their departure.

Billy indulged him by telling all the little details he only thought to ask and much more. He completely lost the track of time until Billy rang a bell and some of the Nauts trickled in from the deck coming for their supper. Billy set a bowl of stew in front of him without stopping his tale of one of their admirals defecting and another one driving him out of their guild.

De Sardet was still a little apprehensive about food but didn’t want to seem ungrateful so he took a mouthful. It was salty and heavenly. Before he realized it he’d finished the whole thing, receiving some amused glances and grins from Billy and other Nauts alike.

“Ah… sorry? I was hungrier than I thought.” He gave a sheepish grin and Billy laughed filling his bowl anew.

“Eat up, there’s plenty!”

“Thank you. To be honest I didn’t think I could stomach anything beyond a piece of bread and tea. I didn’t want to embarrass myself yet again but I seemed to worry for nothing.” He smiled and was about to start his second bowl when a woman in her mid-thirties with red hair and wicked grin piped up.

“Oh aye! You gave us a right good show.” De Sardet felt the heat rise on his cheeks but didn’t get to answer before a man next table over said;

“Your face was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while.”

“His face? Did you even see the Cap’n? now that was priceless! I’d pay my own weight in gold to see that again!” Another sailor laughed. That made everyone else around them to join their conversation, some recalling every little detail of the ‘Incident’, some reminding others of other guests and embarrassing moments.

De Sardet watched all the chaos, familial bickering and laughter feeling his embarrassment fading. He found himself smiling and even laughing at some of the stories told. He felt a stab of melancholy deep down however. His family the Noble royalty would never allow such rowdy fun.

As much as he loved his family and all, he had had to endure a lot of criticism and contempt from others while growing up. His whole life had been designed to mold him into a perfect tool for his uncle to use as he pleased in the political games of the court. The only one he had been able to be himself with were Constantin and his mother. The thought of her could have potentially cast him into a downright dark, moody bitterness and grief so, reluctantly, he pushed her out of his mind for now.

He would enjoy this journey and whatever would lie ahead. There was a lot to be done and mourning the loss of his mother would have to wait for a bit longer.

By the end of the dinner, he had been introduced to almost all of the crew who were coming and going to or from their shift. Forty-six men and women was the total of the crew if you count in the kids on board. And of course Captain Vasco. The captain who hadn’t come down for his dinner as far as he had noticed. Kurt had come to get his share and took something light for Constantin as well but the captain of the ship had not shown himself. Maybe he didn’t have his meals with the crew? 

De Sardet put it out of his mind, politely listened until the end of the current story being told and excused himself after stating that he needed his rest. Some of the crew bid him goodnight and some didn’t seem to notice


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just finished this in a hurry cause work and I have to go and be an adult. It hasn't been beta read or anything so expect it to be riddled with typos, but I thought I'd post it anyway why the heck not :D

-Vasco-

Vasco stood at the helm staring into the darkness of the night. He narrowed his eyes as the fog started to creep in. The moonless nights at sea were dark enough without the fog obstructing the visibility as well. He contemplated briefly if he should order his men to drop the anchors for the night, partly out of sheer boredom, but decided not to. The fog wasn’t thick enough and they weren’t at risk of running to shallows out here.

Vasco fought back a yawn. Double shifts were nothing new for him but it was tiring none the less. He didn’t allow his men pull double shifts too often aside from himself and his first mate for a tired body was slow to react and tired mind even slower. Ever attentive Jonas supplied him with black tea with a dash of whiskey to keep him awake and warm. Not his favourite concoction but it would do it’s job. The boy refused to go to bed even when Vasco gave him permission to.

A thought of his cabin boy made him think of De Sardet. 

The Legate had personally seen to the return of Jonas back to the ship even when he didn’t have to do so. The man had a very rare type of charm to him that made you instantly like him. It wasn’t in his good looks alone but something about his gentle demeanour and soft spoken-es that drew people to him. If you didn’t count De Sardets proud, ramrod straight posture and almost a regal air that surrounded him and his cousin you wouldn’t think the Legate was of noble blood.

Vasco shook his head slightly. A wandering mind was just another sign he shouldn’t have taken a double shift tonight. He thanked Jonas as the lad brought him another mug of tea.

“Go to bed Jonas.” He said once again, noting the dark circles under the boys eyes.

“It does you no good if you’re dead on your feet tomorrow. Damari can fetch me my damn tea if I need any.” He indicated to the night watch sitting on a barrel. They both knew damn well the man would do no such thing. He would never abandon his watch to play a servant to another man. A man who was fully capable of getting his own tea if he was desperate enough.

“Captain.” Jonas said finally giving in to his own exhaustion, bid him good night and went bellow.

After a while of staring into the slowly thickening fog Vasco found his thoughts returning to a certain puzzling Noble. It had been a week since they set out on this voyage. And despite a rocky start, De Sardet had shown remarkable willingness to befriend the crew and learn the ‘art of sailing a ship’, as Vasco had heard him call it. To the Nauts it was just a way of life but he supposed to any land dwellers it would be considered an art.

It had been only a matter of days when the crew had started to truly warm up to De Sardet and let him help in the lighter chores. Sometimes if he wasn’t allowed to help he would observe with keen eyes and quick mind and would catch on very quickly. 

Vasco had never witnessed anyone be so interested without wanting to become a sea-gifted themselves. And yet De Sardet obviously wasn’t about to join the Nauts, his life and duty lying firmly on land and in the court of New Serine as an emissary of Constantin d’Orsay, his Governor to be cousin. Cousin who was still suffering from mild bouts of seasickness Vasco noted offhandedly. The two were related and yet so very different. Where De Sardet was friendly and curious with almost childlike intensity Constantin stayed aloof and near disinterested.

Still… Even the prince was friendlier than Vasco had expected. He was lively and chatted happily with the crew despite occasionally having to surrender his light meals over the railing or retire early to his bed. Constantin might not been as familiar and friendly as De Sardet but he was a far cry from the stuck up spoiled little brat everyone had expected.

Vasco was jarred out of his musing as Arne, his first mate came to relieve him from his shift. He hid his surprise as he realized the time. The faintest light of dawn setting an eerie glow to the mist drifting above the sea. He bid Arne good night, what remained and headed for the galley. He had skipped dinner yet again and his stomach was angrily demanding food.

All thoughts of food and sleep momentarily dissipated however as faint music drifted to his ears from bellow and he stopped mid-step to listen closer.

A violin.

No one in his crew knew how to play violin so it struck him as an odd thing to hear out here. An accordion or a guitar perhaps but even the hour was odd. He found himself following the music to the small cabins reserved for their guests and came to a halt at a door that stood half-opened.

De Sardet stood in the middle of the small room. Poised, eyes closed in concentration as his long fingers and the bow glided effortlessly on the strings, coaxing out a melody Vasco had never heard before. It was somehow sad and painfully beautiful yet it had a certain hopeful underline to it.

Vasco didn’t recall moving or making a sound but De Sardets eyes flew open and his fluid movement came to an abrupt halt causing a short, high pitched screech from the violin.

“Captain Vasco? Ah.. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” De Sardets words made him realize he had indeed entered the room.

“I hope I’m not disturbing anyone.” The legate rushed to apologise while carefully storing his instrument in it’s velvet lined case on his bunk.

“No need to apologise, your excellency. In fact I should be sorry for intruding and interrupting. You play exceptionally well.” Vasco reassured, noting the slight involuntary frown the man gave at the use of the honorifics. Right. He wanted to be called by name. De Sardet turned to stare at his violin for a moment before he closed the case and placed it in a trunk next to the desk.

“Yes, well. You could say it’s the only one thing I’m truly passionate about.” He seemed a little lost before shaking the melancholy off with a grin that wasn’t quite forced.

“Aside from keeping my accident prone cousin alive and out of trouble of course.” Vasco found himself smiling in good humour at the little fun De Sardet was poking at his cousin even when the man in question wasn’t present. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes and ears that the prince was very dear to him.

“So, why the concerto at dawn? It’s an odd hour for a practice.” Vasco asked as he shamelessly invited himself in further, it was his damn ship after all. He sat down at the desk and peered up into the impossibly blue eyes that stared right back at him.

“You have books you could read.” De Sardet looked a little sheepish as Vasco gestured at the pile of books on the desk. He couldn’t see the spines of the books so he had no idea what they were about but he assumed they must have been at least of some interest to the legate.

“I.. Ah.. only two are actual books I’m afraid. The rest are for.. my writing and illustrations.” De Sardet admitted, a quite fetching colour of red creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

Before his mind could conjure any inappropriate images of De Sardet Vasco took one more look at the books on the table and rose from his seat.

“In that case. Follow me.” He gestured De Sardet to come with him. The Noble did follow him in slight confused but intrigued all the same.

-De Sardet-

De Sardet followed Vasco to the galley where he watched the captain greet Billy, who had just come in to start breakfast, and then help himself to a bowl of stew and some ale before bidding him to follow once more.

They crossed the deck in silence to Vasco’s cabin and the captain opened the door entering without looking back. De Sardet hesitated for a moment before he followed the man inside.

Vasco had already set his food on the desk and was removing his hat and jacket. De Sardet stared a second too long and turned to look at anything else except the captain in case the man was going to disrobe any further.

The cabin was much more spacious than the rooms they were given. That would be expected of course, this being the captains quarters after all. The walls were panelled with light coloured wood and the glass in the latticed windows were soft greens and yellows dotted with some clear panes. Only two of the several oil lanterns were lit but they cast enough light so he could see a desk and a comfortable chair right in front of the window. There was a bed covered in pillows in the far right corner but De Sardet didn’t linger on that. Turning his head slowly, he took in the rest of the furniture. A dresser and a sizeable mirror in the far left corner. A green velvet sofa to his immediate right, also covered in pillows and throws. A weapon stand next to the sofa with two rapiers, a rifle and four pistols. To his left stood an actual bathtub behind half folded room divider. 

De Sardet was dimly aware he was being observed but forgot about it completely as he turned around to find what Vasco must have brought him here for in the first place. The wall that held the door was lined with shelves filled with books.  
It might have not been as impressive as the Grand library of Serine, but it was impressive none the less. De Sardet was not surprised because of the amount of books but because of the titles. Some of the books in Vasco’s collection were lost or destroyed from any of the known libraries. Some were by well-known authors and yet titles he had never heard of. There were books on science, fantastical fiction, biographies and poetry. So many were on poetry.

De Sardet turned to really look at the captain for the first time since entering the cabin. He found the man lounging in his chair. Vasco was studying him intently with his sun golden eyes, right elbow resting on the armrest, supporting his chin in his hand so that his fingers covered his mouth. It did nothing to hide the mans amused smile, however.

“You’re welcome to read any of them as long as you return them to their correct place.” Vasco said as he sat up straighter and started to eat his stew. De Sardet gaped at him for few seconds.

“Are you sure? Some of these are priceless you know.” Something flashed in Vasco’s eyes. Something dangerous mixed with the tiniest amount of humor.

“I am well aware of that De Sardet. Hence why I asked you to return them as soon as you are done with them. You’re welcome to any of them except the middle shelve on the starboard side.” De Sardet glanced at the forbidden shelve with books only marked by numbers, dates perhaps. He was instantly curious but nodded all the same.

De Sardet turned back to scan the books and chose one from the top shelf. A book he was completely unfamiliar with. He opened it at a random page and stared at the illustration on the page for half a second before he hastily slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. He didn't consider himself to be a prude in any way but some things should stay private and not end up in the pages of a lewd book. Why did Vasco even have such a thing? He could have sworn he heard the man in question try not to laugh out loud and felt the heat rise to his cheeks yet again.

He cursed himself. Why was he acting like a blushing bride in the captains presence was beyond him. He shook his head lightly and went back to scanning the books, selecting a couple. When he had chosen three that piqued his interest he turned to show them to Vasco so the man would know which ones he took only to find the captain fast asleep in his chair.

De Sardet stood there for an awkward second. He approached Vasco quietly and set the books on the desk before lightly touching the Naut captains shoulder.

“Captain.” His touch and voice startled the man out of his sleep and a pair of bewildered golden eyes focused on him. De Sardet smiled hoping Vasco would not perceive him as anything hostile in his half asleep state.

“You should retire to your bed. Sleeping in your chair cannot be comfortable. I shall take my leave now.” Vasco groaned groggily as he got up and De Sardet stepped aside retrieving the books off the table.

“Good night captain.” He said even though the dawn was already starting to light up the cabin. He turned and left without another glance at Vasco. The close proximity to the captain had made his heart do sudden flips in his chest and he didn’t fancy examining the feeling any further so he made his escape to his own little room for as long as good manners allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. And I apologize for taking months on end to post this. I have no excuse really D: I hope you enjoy!

Vasco stared absentmindedly into the distance as he stood on the quarterdeck, thinking back to last night. Despite being tired he had barely slept a wink after De Sardet had left his cabin. He couldn’t even comprehend how he had let his guard down around a virtual stranger in such close quarters. Enough to actually fall asleep. He was mentally kicking himself over and over for it.

It didn’t matter how friendly the noble was or how fast he had become friends with some of the crew. Lauro and Flavia especially. He was still a stranger and to let yourself to be so vulnerable in front of a stranger was unforgivable in Vasco’s mind. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to wipe the exhaustion off his face.

“Everything all right Cap’n?” Vasco turned his tired eyes to his first mate who was watching him with slight concern in his eyes. He waved the man off.

“I’m fine Arne.” He said. Arne looked sceptical for a second but took him for his word returning to his own duties as Vasco returned to his thoughts. His musing was interrupted again when loud laughter drew his attention to the main deck. 

De Sardet was strolling casually on the deck with his cousin. They seemed to be in a light mood, the prince especially. Vasco watched as the two conversed as they walked around the deck twice. Sometimes one would push the other for maybe something the other had said and once De Sardet gave chase as his cousin said something Vasco couldn’t quite hear. They avoided disturbing his crew however so he didn’t stop their fun. 

After a while of this Vasco noticed the prince glanced in his direction, grinned and said something while actually poking his finger at De Sardets cheek. The other noble reddened instantly and tried to swat at the prince but Constantin laughed merrily and danced out of the way yet again. He saw De Sardet huff in aggravation before he schooled his face and glanced at Vasco’s direction as well. Vasco lifted his brow in question but didn’t expect to ever learn what this squabble was about. Instead he finally stopped daydreaming and went to his own duties, checking their course.

He’d barely started when the prince appeared at his side. Vasco tried not to sigh. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to entertain a bored and overly energised noble at the moment but figured it was unavoidable. He turned to regard Constantin plastering what he hoped was a pleasant smile on his face.

“Your Excellency.” He greeted the prince who smiled and greeted him in turn.

“Captain. How goes the day?” How was his day? Taxing due to lack of sleep and forgotten breakfast so far but then the noble wasn’t truly interested to learn about his personal grievances. He made a comment about the weather and how they were making good time in their voyage. Constantin made some more small talk, mostly to pass time Vasco guessed and he found he didn’t actually mind. At least he wasn’t thinking about De Sardet and his blush.

“So, I learned you allowed my cousin access to your personal library.” Constantin finally commented and Vasco realized he had finally come to the subject he had been aiming for all along.

“Yes, that is correct. You are welcome to read them as well of course, your grace.” Vasco offered frowning slightly. Maybe the price had felt insulted for not been offered the same courtesy?

“Oh no! I’m not much of a reader, but thank you, Captain.” Constantin grinned with something wicked in his eyes Vasco wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“But it has come to my attention there might be a book I would be interested in.” The prince continued. Vasco stared at the man for half a second before an involuntary smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth. He could guess which particular one but humoured the noble anyway.

“And what book might that be, your excellency?” Vasco pretended to go back to his navigating, but he was certain Constantin could hear the amusement in his voice.

“A book with contents we had best not mention in polite conversation.” Vasco looked at the noble who was grinning from ear to ear now. He found himself actually smiling in good humour.

“I do indeed poses such a book. Any particular reason you’re asking after it, your grace?”

“I would like to borrow this appalling book, of course.” Vasco chuckled at the absurdly put on politeness of this conversation but went on anyway.

“Are you certain you can handle such material? Lord De Sardet seemed very put out by it.”

Constantin let out a loud happy laugh that drew attention from few of the crew who were pretending to inspect the riggings nearby. They were clearly loitering around to try and hear what was said and Vasco gave them a knowing look which made them scamper off and back to their duties.

“Despite what my cousin might say and try to convince people of, he is still quite innocent when it comes to….certain kind of activities, Captain.” The prince’s voice drew him back to the conversation.

“Very well, you’ll have it by nightfall. However might I ask why are you really so keen on borrowing it if you are ‘not much of a reader’?” Constantins face broke into mischievous grin and looked to the fore of the ship. Vasco followed his gaze and saw De Sardet watching one of the men do some fancywork out of a piece of rope to pass the time.

“To tease my cousin of course. What else am I to do lest I want to be bored to death on this voyage. As fascinating as your ship and the sailing is, I don’t have the patience to try and understand it as my dear cousin does.” Constantin shrugged smiling, admitting to his faults so easily. Vasco nodded and promised again to bring the book to the prince. He expected Constantin to join his cousin right away but he stayed.

They watched as the man De Sardet had been bugging was now showing him how to do the same kind of fancywork. Jonas, Dennis and Martin joined them and De Sardet showed the kids his handywork. Dennis poked at it sceptically which made the noble laugh.

Vasco heard a soft chuckle and turned to regard Constantin curiously.

“It warms my heart to see my cousin so carefree, Captain.” The prince said almost wistfully and turned to smile regally at Vasco.

“He has had too many obligations since we were children. My father has groomed him to be a perfect political chess piece in his games. He never had much freedom in the first place and now that he has been named the legate his duties have only doubled. His mothers fate only adds to his burdens.” Vasco frowned at Constantins words. He didn’t have to ask what the Prince meant when he mentioned De Sardets mother, considering the devastation the malichor had caused on the continent. But surely it couldn’t have been too taxing to grow up on the lap of luxury. He chose not to comment and pushed his resentment back to the deepest, darkest corner of his heart where it belonged.

Constantin, unaware of Vascos thoughts, continued;

“I have seen Kirill smile and laugh more during these few days than I saw a past year prior to our departure.” Vasco hummed before he answered.

“To me he seems very jovial and kind but I can’t rightly say one way or the other. I have not known his excellency long enough.” He said and received another chuckle from the prince.

“He is that. Kind. And I pray he will never lose his smile again.” With that, Constantin left to re-join his cousin.

Vasco stared after the noble for a good while before he shook his head and went back to what he was doing before the interruption. In no time at all his first mate appeared next to him. He was amazed at his own patience for it had not run out yet despite this crap so late in the morning. He shifted slightly so he could regard the man with a questioning rise of his brows.

“What was that about?” Arne asked. Vasco swore his crew were worse gossips than old ladies at their market corners. He abandoned his task yet again.

“Some prank on Lord De Sardet that will possibly backfire on the Prince.” Vasco shook his head without elaborating and so giving the least amount of information to spread around. Besides the heavier information the prince had shared did not concern anyone else but the nobles themselves. Not that it mattered much, his crew would fill the blanks with imagination he was sure. Vasco didn’t generally mind about the gossiping. Sometimes it was a good way to pass the time as long as it didn’t hurt anybody’s feelings or reputation. Arne hummed thoughtfully and looked to the direction of the noble in question.

“He’s an odd one. Not in a bad way or anything.” The man said after a moments pause. Vasco wasn’t too keen on the direction this was going. He had been thinking about the legate too much as it was. He nodded and looked at De Sardet as well. He was talking with his cousin and was showing the fancywork to the other noble now. De Sardet seemed so fascinated by it that it was very endearing to watch. An easy smile played on his exquisite pale face and the gusts of wind were ruffling his short dark hair.

Vasco realized he had been staring at the noble longer than strictly polite when a pair of blue eyes met his across the deck. He had no idea how he’d noticed De Sardets eyes were blue. He never paid that much attention to peoples appearances before. He quickly looked away and finally returned to his task. He schooled his face to a serene mask but his heartbeat out a staccato rhythm.

He would have to rein himself in before he found himself in a place of no return


	5. Chapter 5

-De Sardet-

”Well that’s an interesting way to do it…how does? Hmm, I wonder how anyone can bend that way?” De Sardet looked up from his writings to curiously regard at his cousin who had been lounging on his bed for the better part of the morning, leafing through a little black leather book.

“Do what?” De Sardet asked and regretted it immediately as Constantin flipped the page for him to see and to his absolute horror, he realized it was the same book he had the misfortune of opening in Captain Vascos presence. His cheeks flamed and he swatted the book down as Constantin laughed at his red face.

“How on earth did you get that?!” He exclaimed and snatched the book away from Constantin when his cousin opened it again, no doubt trying to show it to him again. De Sardet tucked it under his own book and leaned on both for good measure so Constantin wouldn’t take it back.

“Well, you are the one who told me about it, dear cousin. You should have known I would ask to see it with my own eyes.” Constantin sat up and grinned at De Sardet mischievously.

“I didn’t tell you so you could get it and harass me with it!” Dismay colored his voice as surely as the red tinting his face.

“You should have kept it to yourself then my dear Kirill. You know me better than that.” His cousin laughed and despite De Sardets best efforts, he wrestled the book back from under his forearms.

“And who said I’m harassing you? You are too naïve sometimes Kirill. It’s only intercourse. Even though very unusual.” Constantin trailed off as he studied the lewd illustrations. De Sardet averted his eyes as his cousin tried to show it to him yet again.

“Do excuse me but I don’t have as much….experience as you Constantin. Unlike you, I have very different inclinations in that regard.” De Sardet closed his own notes and the bottle of ink, cleaned his quill and placed them neatly on the desk. He rose from his chair and strode out of his room fully intending to ignore whatever Constantin was going to say next.

“You know you could try some of these with the Captain!” Constantins holler made De Sardet freeze mid-step and whirl around. He gave his best murderous glare to his smirking cousin.

“What makes you think he would be remotely interested? Never mind, don’t even answer that. You’re being ridiculous Constantin. Take that abomination back please!” He slammed the door and stomped his way to the deck, Constantins merry laugh ringing in his ears. 

All his embarrassment, agitation and annoyance chased each other in his head as he reached the fore of the ship and leaned against the railing. Taking deep breaths he gazed upon the open sea. There was no way he could even consider Constantins suggestion. What in the world was his cousin even thinking? Even if Captain Vasco was inclined to spend his time with men instead of women, De Sardet wasn’t into casual encounters. Not anymore at least.

De Sardet had had his occasional, clandestine encounters but he’d always felt somehow dirty and uncomfortable in his own skin afterward. He was quite capable of taking matters in his own hand if the need arose. He had long ago accepted the fact he would not have a happy life of marriage and children. There was no happily ever after for him when talks turned to finding love.

De Sardet was jolted out of his melancholy as Vasco ordered his men to drop the anchors. Confused De Sardet looked around but all he saw was an endless expanse of crystal clear ocean and another Naut ship about half a mile away.

De Sardet watched as Vasco came down from the quarterdeck to speak to some of the sailors. Vasco happened to glance at De Sardets direction which prompted him to approach the Captain.

“Captain Vasco. Is something the matter? Why have we stopped?” Vasco turned to him with a raised brow. And placed his hands on his hips.

“You can not sail without wind, De Sardet.” The Naut answered with what De Sardet could only describe as amusement. De Sardet could feel his cheeks heat with embarrassment a second time that morning. He stood still for a moment and raised his gaze to the sails that hung limply, waiting to be gathered up and secured. There was indeed not a single breeze. But how could that be? He looked at the Captain in utter confusion.

“I’ve never heard of the wind dying out like this in the middle of an ocean.” Vasco smiled at him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. An involuntary shiver ran through De Sardet and he hoped Vasco didn’t notice.

“It happens. It is uncommon but it is always a possibility especially in this area. We are quite near a cluster of islands we stop to resupply our water reserves and the wind dies down quite a lot. Usually, it doesn’t stop all the way, however.” Vasco explained. He pointed towards the sea.

“See how the water is starting to go turquoise? That’s because gradually the ocean floor is rising until we reach the shallows of the islands.” De Sardet squinted at the direction and just barely could make out the change in color Vasco had pointed out. The sun shimmered and reflected from the surface nearly blinding him.

“What are we doing now?” He asked the Captain and blinked the sun blindness from his eyes. He started to feel the sun baking down on him in his jacket and he had the urge to take it off.

“Nothing we can do, I’m afraid. We can only wait for the wind to pick up again. You could go swimming.” Vasco shrugged. De Sardet balked at the thought of going into the water. He shook his head lightly.

“No, thank you. How long do you think this will last?” He would have to inform his travel companions about this.

“A day sometimes two. Usually no more than that.” De Sardet frowned at that. Maybe delaying for a day wasn’t such a big thing but it still felt like a setback. 

“Very well. I will have to tell Constantin and master De Coursillon about this. Kurt already seems aware.” He gestured to the guardsman who was sitting on a box playing cards with Lauro. Vasco nodded his acknowledgment and started to head towards his own quarters.

“Do remind his highness to return the book he borrowed once he has had his fun would you?” De Sardet went rigid at the Captains words and stared at the mans retreating back. He was clearly holding back a laugh. Damn him! And Constantin. Damn them both to the deepest pits of hell!

-Vasco-

In truth, there was a lot to do when the ship was stationary. Cleaning, repairing, organizing….more cleaning. Vasco didn’t think for a second that their noble passengers would lift a finger in such tasks however so he didn’t bother to mention any of it to De Sardet.

Vasco himself took part in any and all tasks he told his crew to perform. He wasn’t going to order anyone to a job he was not willing to do himself. He knew there were Captains and Admirals who thought themselves above and better than the rest. Not him. He wasn’t above scrubbing the deck along with the others. Not that he often had time for it but The Calm, as the Nauts called the still oceans, gave him ample time to join his crew.

Occasionally he stole a glance at De Sardet who had shed his blue and gold embroidered jacket in favor of a white silk shirt and dark trousers. The Noble had picked up a collection of works from a famous Naut poet and sat on the wooden railing near the starboard shroud. The kids were playing nearby jumping into the sea and climbing back up only to throw themselves over back into the waters below. Vasco had to commend De Sardets unwavering concentration. The noise and the mess the kids made would have sent him mad by now if he had attempted to enjoy a book.

After a moment Vasco returned to his task and didn’t stop until Billy brought water, bread and dried meat for everyone to enjoy outside the galley since the opportunity for it arose very rarely. Vasco thanked him and sat on a barrel to eat.

He soon found Prince Constantin beside him enjoying the same snack Vasco was.

“This calm is truly extraordinary I must say.” Constantin observed and glanced at his cousin who had put the book down and was talking to the kids as they ate. Vasco realized then he had been absently staring in the Legates direction this whole time. He shifted his attention to the Prince.

“You should enjoy it while it lasts, your excellency. It is very likely we’ll have a storm on our hands very quickly after the winds return.” He said and polished off his food.

“Truly? Fascinating.” Vasco didn’t believe for a second the Prince was that interested but nodded. He found himself glancing back where De Sardet was but the man had managed to sneak away in the short moment he had been regarding Constantin. The kids were still there now all looking down at the water. Their swimming had most likely attracted a shark.

Vasco turned back to Constantin to continue the conversation. Their idle chitchat was interrupted when Martin, the youngest of the kids at only six years old ran to him.

“Captain, captain!” The Lordsardet is amazing! He can hold his breath really long! He hasn’t come up yet!” The boys enthusiasm almost made him smile until his words fully sank in. De Sardet was in the water? Didn’t come up?

“What? What did you say?!” Constantins voice rose in panic. Vasco looked at the Prince. His pale face gone even whiter. Vasco had barely time to react when Constantin was already halfway to the railing. He was intercepted by Kurt who apparently anticipated the princes intensions. The nobles next horror-stricken words jolted Vasco into action.

“Kirill can’t swim!”

Vasco took off towards the ocean without a second thought, getting rid of his jacket as he lept on the railing. It took him only a heartbeat to find De Sardets sinking silhouette in the water and he dove after him.

The saltwater stung his eyes but he forced them open as he swam down towards the drowning man. Vasco got a hold of the nobles wrist, righted himself, and pulled De Sardet against himself before kicking the water, swimming back to the surface.

Constantins scream had kicked the rest of the crew into motion as well and as Vasco broke the surface a rope was thrown towards them. Vasco caught it easily and making quickly sure he had a firm grip of De Sardet he hollered the men to pull them up.

In no time at all, they were back on deck. Constantin tried to get to his cousin but was held back not only by Kurt now but two of the crew as well.

“Stay back!” Vasco warned him and also the kids who were deathly serious and clinging to the adults around them.

Vasco turned De Sardet on his back and realized the man wasn’t breathing. Cursing he tilted the mans head back a bit and pinched his nose before taking a deep breath. He’d never done this before but had seen it done. It had been too late for the child at that time. He could only hope it was not the case now. 

He placed his mouth securely against De Sardets and blew the air into the mans lungs. He waited for a second but nothing happened. Cursing again he repeated the breath and started rhythmically pressing down on the mans chest, all the while chanting in his head for the man to wake up, to breath damn it! He felt a rib crack under his hand and grimaced but continued non the less.

It felt like hours when in reality not half a minute had passed. De Sardet finally coughed once then twice. Vasco thank every deity he could think of as he turned the noble on his side and urged him to cough all the water out. After a small eternity of vomiting and coughing seawater De Sardet locked eyes with Vasco and promptly passed out again. But he was breathing. Thank heavens. Vasco slumped down next to the prone man and waved at the men to release Constantin who immediately darted to his cousins side fussing over him sobbing.

“Jonas, Vasyli, fetch blankets. Arne, take Lord De Sardet to my quarters. Make sure he keeps breathing.” Vasco ordered as he got to his feet and turned to the kids who looked equal parts guilty, horrified, and on the verge of tears.

“I’ll deal with you four later.”


	6. Chapter 6

De Sardet returned to consciousness slowly, like trying to walk in a knee-deep pit of tar. His hearing came to him first. There were hushed voices all around him. They seemed angry at times and at times so heartbreakingly sad. He wanted to answer those voices but he couldn’t find his voice. Breathing hurt. Like thousands of red hot needles were pressed into his lungs and throat. His nose felt clogged and an ungodly smell of salt and brine assaulted him at every labored breath.

…

“…two days! If he doesn’t…High fever…do to bring it down…almost drowning is…needs time…” His hearing was better, it faded in and out, frustratingly letting him hear little parts of a conversation as if he was in another room and trying to hear an argument through a thick wall. He thought he recognized the voices but his attention slipped to nothingness as sleep claimed him again.

…

A cool touch on his brow and cheek felt so good. He was burning up. His body screamed at him in agony. This pain wasn’t unknown to him. A rough hand around his neck. Forcing his head under the water. It distorted the insane man’s face to demonic being as his small lungs filled with water. The sun burned his eyes terribly. That demon was etched into his brain, into his nightmares. But it’s face was different now? Kind, worried. The rough hand suddenly gentle, brushing his hair away from his clammy face. There was only a soft glow of a candle.

…

De Sardet groaned. He felt hot and cold, his body wooden and heavy as if it was made wholly of iron. He managed to crack his eyes open. He was so disoriented, he couldn’t focus and his sight was blurry.

He heard a snap of a book closing and a chair creak as someone rose from it. With great effort, he turned to the soft sounds to find Captain Vasco approaching the bed. The man sat down on the edge without a word and placed a hand on De Sardets brow.

“De Sardet?” Vasco asked softly and he got a distinct feeling as if he’d heard that inquisitive tone a lot but couldn’t place when.

De Sardet opened his mouth but no words came. Clearing his throat resulted in a clawing pain which in turn made him wince. He was parched. Vascos brows raised in slight but pleased surprise. He removed his hand and leaned over De Sardet to reach for something.

He got a waft of soap and clean clothes with a hint of pine and leather and sea salt. He forgot his thirst for his mouth watered and he inhaled in a quiet gasp. In protest, a sharp pain shot through his ribs. Gods he had the worst timing in the world to start noticing how amazing the captain smelled. His memory was spotty and wasn’t sure, beyond almost drowning, what had happened to him, but he was obviously quite unwell. This was no time to start getting ideas!

As quickly as Vasco brought his amazing scent closer he took it away as he straightened with a cup of water in his hand. He helped De Sardet to sit upright resulting in more daggers through his body and a pained gasp. Vasco placed the cup to his lips.

“Slow sips.” He murmured and unable to do anything else De Sardet obeyed. The cool water was heavenly and soothed his burning throat. When he was done Vasco laid him back down gently and leaning over yet again to put the cup away.

“How do you feel?” Vasco kept his voice low. It was soothing and spread calm through De Sardet. Like a summer sun warming the cliffs of the Serene coastline after a storm. De Sardet shook the ridiculous comparison out of his mind and tried to take stock of himself.

“Tired, aching. My head feels like a cooked turnip. My chest feels as if someone took a war hammer to it.” He rasped out. He cringed at how scratchy and barely there his voice was. Vasco gave him an amused half smile.

“I’m not surprised. You have suffered a fever for the past three days. It finally broke today around noon.” Vasco rose to his feet and went to his desk. De Sardet followed him with his gaze, trying not to be too obvious in his staring.

“As for the pain in your chest, I have to apologize for that.” The Captain said and picked up something from a drawer. He returned to sit beside him. De Sardet noticed a small pouch in the mans hand when he yet again leaned over to reach for the water cup.

“You weren’t breathing so I had to use quite an….unorthodox method to give you back that breath.” Vasco continued to explain the surprisingly simple method to him as he mixed some of the contents of the pouch into the water. An unmistakable smell of willow bark assaulted De Sardets nose. Vasco helped him again to sip at the bitter liquid. He grimaced but drank it all.

The Captain put the empty cup on the floor next to his own feet and regarded De Sardet for a moment in silence.

“Have I truly slept for three days?” Suddenly he realized if that was the case he had been hogging Vascos bed for all this time. Where had the Captain been sleeping? Vasco hummed lowly before he answered.

“You have been awake intermittently but this is the first time you seem to be lucid enough. It was quite expected. Your body went through quite an ordeal. Prince Constantin has been rather upset about all this.” Vasco smiled patting his shoulder lightly.

“He has barely left you alone to recover.” De Sardet sighed and closed his eyes. That certainly sounded like Constantin. But then if the roles had been reversed he wouldn’t have left his cousins side either. 

“What time is it?” De Sardet mumbled, sleep threatening to claim him yet again.

“Supper time. Your Coinguard Captain insisted your cousin eat something so he went.” Vasco answered and De Sardet hummed. He wanted to say something but he drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

…

“…Afraid of large bodies of water ever since we were children. The reason for it is known to me but it is not my place to tell you, Captain. He will tell about it himself when and if he wants to. I’m actually surprised he’s been doing this well so far aboard your ship, to be honest.” De Sardet woke up to Constantins hushed words next to him. He opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness of sleep away. He turned his head to see his cousin where Vasco had sat previously and the Captain was now sitting at his desk, casually leaning back in his chair.

“Do I want to know what prompted you to share my deepest darkest secrets with the Captain, Constantin?” He had to clear his throat a little but was pleased his voice sounded better than it did earlier while speaking to Vasco.

“Cousin!” Constantins voice rose slightly in elation and took one of his hands in both of his.

“How are you? The Captain said you had finally awoken.” De Sardet smiled at his cousin, slipped his hand free from the mans grasp and tried to sit up. Constantin was quick to help him, piling a mountain of pillows behind his back.

“I feel quite a lot better than I did before. Quite hungry actually.” De Sardet smiled at his cousin for a moment and turned to regard Vasco.

“I seem to have inconvenienced you, Captain. If I have truly been indisposed for three days. Apologies.” Vasco waved him of even before he got his apology voiced. De Sardet found his nonchalance about losing his bed for so long confounding. He thought he might have been more irate himself in Vascos situation. Did the man sleep on the sofa? The thing barely sat two grown men comfortably. He couldn’t have been able to sleep on that, surely. In De Sardets little cabin then? Next to De Sardet when he was unconscious? Definitely not. And why in the heavens was he thinking about this anyway?

He was shaken out of his fast spiralling madness as Vasco rose from his chair to pour some water into a cup and mix willow bark into it for a second time that night. 

“Don’t worry about it. You are not the first one to recover on my bed and nor will you be the last.” He brought the cup over and handed it to De Sardet. He reached for the cup but his fingers betrayed him, all strength sapped away as they brushed against the Captains. Vasco waited for a heartbeat and then handed the cup to Constantin instead. De Sardet could feel his cheeks colour from embarrassment but let Constantin help him. Neither the captain nor his cousin commented on it thankfully.

“Do you not have a space for the injured to recover other than your own quarters? You have no healer?” De Sardet asked after mulling over Vascos words.

“If you’re looking for a healer you are looking at him. As a Captain, I am most qualified. But I wouldn’t exactly call myself such. I can stitch wounds set a bone and nurse a fever away but beyond that, I’m not much use.” Vasco crossed his arms as he spoke and leaned his weight mostly on his left leg.

“As for healing magic, Elianora has shown signs for it but we have no other magic users aboard who could teach and guide her.” De Sardet thought about the young feisty girl. It had been her and Connie who’d pushed him into the water. De Sardet suppressed a shudder and nodded.

“So what you are saying is that you have your Naut magic but not the traditional kind which includes healing?” Constantin tilted his head in confusion.

“That doesn’t seem very wise.” De Sardet saw his cousin shrug an shake his head. His attention was on Vasco though. The Captain had lifted one perfect eyebrow at the mention of Naut magic and seemed to hold back a grin.

“Yes well, we are unfortunate in that sense. Our healer, Mason perished in the last storm on our way to Serene.” Vasco said and schooled his face to the aloof pleasant one he had displayed every day so far on this voyage. De Sardet was about to voice his condolences when the ship swayed and dipped almost violently.

“Ah, that would be my cue. As I predicted, more often than not a storm accompanies The Calm. This will be a tough one so I’d make myself comfortable gentlemen.” The Captain stated calmly. De Sardet watched as Vasco pulled his thick leather coat on placed his tricorn on his head and headed out as if he was about to go on a pleasant stroll along a garden path instead of face a raging storm. He and his cousin stared after Vasco for several long seconds.

Constantin turned to him the same moment he looked at his cousin. The fair haired man shrugged and hopped to his feet stretching.

“Well then. Do you need anything cousin? I shall do your bidding and retire to my own little closet to weather out the storm.” Constantin smiled at him merrily. His light-heartedness brought a smile to De Sardets lips.

“Well I am hungry but I fear if I eat now I will only throw everything up again if the storm is as bad as Captain Vasco hinted.” As if to prove his point the ship dipped again and nearly threw Constantin tumbling to the floor.

“Could you assist me getting up?” He asked and extended his hand, waiting for help. Constantin glowered at him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Kirill? You need to rest yet.” His cousin crossed his arms stubbornly. De Sardet sighed and slowly edged himself upright. He was happy to note that even though his ribs were still damaged and on fire, standing didn’t actually hurt that badly.

“I need to use the privy, Constantin but I thought you’d guess that since I haven’t exactly gone in three da-.” He stopped, horror-stricken. He whipped his head around. 

“I haven’t. Right?” He would go and throw himself overboard if he had. Voluntarily this time. Constantin burst into laughter but shook his head.

“No, I think any liquid you consumed you sweated out because of your fever.” His cousin reassured him. He let out a relieved breath. Another sudden dip of the ship sent him off balance and hurtling against Constantin and they both crashed to the floor. A javelin of agony went through De Sardet and he groaned struggling to draw breath for few agonizing moments. Constantin was quickly back on his feet and fussing over him. When his cousin was sure he wasn’t further injured he was hoisted upright. It never ceased to amaze De Sardet how strong his cousin was even though he looked so dainty and regal all the time.

Constantin helped him behind the room divider where the tub and a small privy were and left him to do his business in privacy. When he was done he washed his hands in the water basin and stepped out from behind the divider. His cousin watched him like a hawk, hovering over him all the way back to the bed. Once he was again sitting against the absurd amount of pillows Constantin eased up. 

“Could you give me one of the books before you go?” Constantins face stretched into an evil grin. This couldn’t be good. The prince went to the wall lining shelves and pulled down several books. He piled them in size order and brought them over. As he had feared, the book that was surely spat out of hell was on the top of the pile.

“Here. You really should study the first one. I bookmarked it for you and everything. Very interesting….reading.” De Sardet gave his cousin his best death glare.

“I’ll sooner burn it than read it Constantin I swear!” His cousin only laughed and left the room with;

“Happy readings, cousin!” His parting words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a little bit of angst and a silly Vasco in this one. Enjoy :>

-De Sardet-

De Sardet honestly tried to concentrate on the biography of a pompous noble from the Bridge Alliance from three decades ago. He did but as the ship rocked harder he couldn’t retain anything he’d read in the past hour or so. He tried to stay calm. His aversion to the sea had been only reinforced and doubled because of his recent close call with it.

As the ship started to creak and groan from the pressure of the massive amounts of misplaced water, De Sardet slammed the book shut and dropped it in the book pile on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to perform the calming breathing exercises his music instructor had thought him. His ribs ached too much to perform any of the exercises properly and he truly doubted they would have helped in this situation that much anyway. But he did do his best to calm his nerves.

He gasped as the ship was thrown especially hard and he was jostled from his comfortable position in the mound of pillows. He cleared the pillows to the side with trembling hands, lying down on his back. He was regretting now that he had let Constantin go to his own room. He could really use his cousins distraction right about then. Partly he was glad that no one was here to witness his humiliating fear of the storm.

De Sardet had only seen storms through the castle windows before. He had had a spectacular view of the ocean and Serene harbor from his windows on a clear sunny day but the downside was the churning, angry swells slamming to the ground during storms were also visible through the incessant rain against the glass windows. As a child, he had had an insane fear that even as high up as the palace was, the waves would one day reach them and take them all. He’d demanded his servant to close the curtains while hiding in his head all day long.

De Sardet almost chuckled at his childhood memory. He wasn’t much better now. He was hiding in a bed after all. Even though the bed wasn’t his and he wasn’t safe inside massive stone walls that could withstand mother nature’s wrath. He opened his eyes, that very moment thunder boomed and lightning flashed illuminating the cabin so brightly that it seems to be middle of the day. De Sardet jumped and slammed his eyes shut again. This was so much worse than he had ever imagined. Was the storm getting worse?

Suddenly De Sardets thoughts went to the Nauts who were outside in the raging wind and the swells of waves that no doubt washed across the deck knocking them off their feet. How on earth did they do this on a regular basis? Or maybe there was nothing regular about this storm? Were they even going to make it?

Vasco had been confident and even flippantly carefree as he’d stepped out. Was that just a false front he put on to calm them? To lull them into a false sense of security that everything was fine when in fact it was not? De Sardet shook his head angrily at himself. The Nauts weren’t conniving Nobles. They didn’t need to hide behind shallow smiles and fake pleasantries. He would have to trust his life on the shoulders of the men and women who knew what they were doing out there.

De Sardet plucked a plush pillow from the pile and covered his head with it, trying to block out the howling winds and creaks of the wooden hull of the Seahorse as it cut through the maelstrom of the ocean. She. The ship was a she, De Sardet corrected himself. He might have insulted the Captain and the ship by calling her a boat but he’d learned his lesson by now. Thoughts of Vasco invaded his mind and for once he welcomed them as it blocked out the storm.

The kind gentleness he’d shown that evening had amazed him and stuck with him now as surely as the memory of the Captains scent. He wondered what would happen if he would approach Vasco. Would the man let him down easy? Or would he be offended or disgusted? Or even worse, interested? 

He wasn’t sure which option would be the worst case scenario, to be honest. He hadn’t changed his mind about casually bedding someone once and call it a day as his cousin tended to still do but he wasn’t sure starting anything with a Naut Captain would lead to anything permanent either. Besides two men couldn’t be together openly anyway. Not on the continent nor in New Serene. That is if Vasco was even so inclined in the first place. He sighed. He had never been very good at recognizing peoples preferences unless they came and told him outright.

He was very good at reading people when it came to his job as a Legate for the Merchant Congregation. He was one of the best in fact, which was why he was given this opportunity in the new land. With Constantin as the new Governor they would be a force to be reckoned with. 

Sometimes De Sardet wished he’d been born to a simple common family so that he wouldn’t have all this pressure from all the noble families. But if he had he might not had such an amazing woman for a mother as Princess De Sardet. She was kind and gentle where a lot of other noble mothers were strict and outright cold to their children, indifferent at the best. Not his mother. 

De Sardets mother was nurturing and encouraging, never judging when he didn’t have interest in hunting or debating but instead preferred music and fantastical stories of faraway worlds. She new how to be stern when needed and gods help the fool who crossed her. She was the one person who disagreed and said no to her brother when he got especially bad with his hurtful and abusive ways with Constantin. And she got away with it every time for she was Princess Catherine De Sardet and she was the true heart and soul of d’Orsay court.

De Sardet tried to remember how she looked when he was but a boy. The last time he had spoken to her she had been in such pain and so ill. She had been a true beauty in her youth and aged gracefully as he had grown from child to a man. Catherine didn’t go grey as a lot of other women did, no. Her hair was silvery white. Her face showed minimal signs of ageing. Up until she fell victim to the Malichor she had been revered by men and women, young and old.

De Sardet wondered if she was still holding on or if she had succumbed to the disease that plagued the continent. He kind of hoped she was in a better place now. And yet he hoped she would hold on until he found a cure and could see her smiling at him one more time.

He lost himself in the happy memories of his mother and let the ornate pillow soak up the hot tears that spilled out into the darkness of the cabin.

…

De Sardet started awake as the cabin door swung open. The pillow had fallen from his face as by some divine intervention he’d fallen asleep once more for the duration of the storm. He turned his head to see Vasco enter his cabin. He held his head high and back straight as the still insanely strong wind howled into the cabin. The Naut closed the door and slumped against it, a picture of exhaustion. He was drenched from head to toe, Dripping water on the floorboards. De Sardet watched in silence as Vasco stood there leaning on the door for long moments before pushing himself away and towards his desk. What little had been on the desk was now all across the floor but Vasco ignored it and peeled his wet jacket and let it drop on the floor. He flung his hat on the desk and stripped off his shirt, exposing his perfectly tanned and tattooed skin.

De Sardet started to suspect the captain had forgotten he was present as the man sat and with great effort got his wet boots off his feet. He became very, very certain of that fact as Vasco stood and without preamble got rid of his trousers too. De Sardet flushed red and averted his eyes to give the man the courtesy of as much privacy as was possible. His breath hitched in mortified surprise as he felt the Naut crash on the bed next to him. Surely he’d finally notice De Sardet now?

Nope. The Naut Captain must have been asleep before hitting the mattress. De Sardets head was spinning with panic and indecision. Should he wake the man and alert him to his presence? Or should he try and sneak off the bed and try to get below deck without waking the man? Oh hell! He would at least have to try and shift a bit further away.

De Sardet was about to try and move a little bit closer to the other edge of the bed over the mountain of pillows when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He froze, barely breathing. Was Vasco awake after all? He listened and by the soft snores deduced that Vasco was indeed asleep. But now he was trapped, afraid he’d wake the Naut if he tried to pry the arm away. Shit, shit, shit. Why was it that he seemed to get into these situations with the Captain. First the incident that shall go unmentioned, then he almost drowns, and now this.

He was such a constant burden to this virtually stranger of a man. Vasco had had to even go so far as to force breath back to….De Sardets face flamed anew. In its barest essence, Vasco had kissed him. Not that it had had any such meaning but he had definitely done that.  
Oh gods! How could he ever look the man in the eye again after this?

There was no way.

-Vasco-

Vasco woke to a pleasant feeling of being warm all over. He must have made it into his bed this time after all. He thought he’d just pass out in his chair after relinquishing the helm to Arne. Despite not being as bad as he’d expected, the storm had sapped every ounce of energy out of him when his reserves had been depleted already from staying awake for days on end. At least he’d gotten to his cabin without slouching or stumbling. That would have been a very poor form from a Captain no matter how close a family he thought of his crew.

He snuggled a bit closer to the amazing warmth, whatever kind of half waking physical hallucination it was. He felt the warmth move. Breathing.

His mind snapped to reality. De Sardet. The noble was in his bed. His eyes popped open in shock and he sat up abruptly. The afternoon light filtered through the stained glass windows, illuminating the Nobles startled, unsure face in soft tones. The sight did funny things to his stomach and he liked the sight way too much for it to be a good thing.

“Um… good morning... afternoon?” De Sardet said with a small strangled voice. The man glanced down and looked away quickly which prompted Vasco to look at himself. He cursed and snatched a pillow to place on his lap for at least for some modicum of modesty. What the hell did he do last night?

“I’m terribly sorry about this. This is very awkward….uh.” Vasco glanced at his clothes all across the floor and then at his dresser. He didn’t really have any choice but to stand. He didn’t think De Sardet appreciated being flashed again however.

A snort and a slow building laugh made him look at the noble in astonishment. The mans face was flaming red but he was laughing and grimacing holding onto his ribs.

“Ow….that….your face. I’m sorry. But I didn’t think you could make such an odd combination of embarrassed and determined at the same time.” De Sardet sniggered. Vasco raised an eyebrow at the noble, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, I wouldn’t go commenting on anyone’s face when yours is redder than a whores spanked arse.” He realized what he’d said as De Sardet paused in shocked horror and burst into loud laughter that was peppered with an ow or two here and there. The nobles mirth was contagious and made Vasco chuckle along.

“Again, apologies for this.” He said as their laughter died down and gestured at himself. He caught De Sardets brief appreciative glance at his chest with pink still staining his cheeks before he looked Vasco in the eye smiling.

“Don’t apologize Captain. You were clearly exhausted and I am the intruder here. Everyone has a right to their own bed.” Vasco hummed at the Nobles words and smirked.

“Well yes that is true but it is still rude of me to not pay attention to what I’m doing around company.” He cleared his throat and went to get up. Making his intention very clear so De Sardet had ample time to avert his eyes this time. The noble did so and Vasco got out of bed. He pulled a clean pair of trousers out of a drawer and put them on. A light white shirt was next and then he fished out a pair of dry boots from under the sofa. When he was dressed he turned to De Sardet and caught him staring before the man could look away. So not his imagination then. Vasco smiled to himself and started gathering the damp articles off the floor to hang them up to dry.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He asked as he was done tidying up and turned to find De Sardet sitting at the edge of the bed. He shook his head slightly.

“No thank you. I’ll just go to the galley and have something to eat. I’m starving.” De Sardet went to get up but Vasco waved the man back down.

“I was about to go and get myself a bite. I’ll bring some for you as well. Rest for another day. Your ribs will take weeks to heal properly possibly months. And that is if you are careful.” De Sardet met his eyes and he could see the Noble didn’t want to appear weak in front of him. Most likely due to his station in the nobility and the already copious times he’d needed assistance on this crossing. The man nodded after a while, giving in having assessed his own wellbeing for a moment no doubt. Vasco gave him a nod, grabbed a dry short coat off a hook and went to leave.

“Captain.” He turned to regard De Sardet who was holding back a grin and pointed at his hair. Right. Bedhead. He untied his hair, finger-combed through it and re-tied it. He raised a brow at the Noble and grinning the man nodded. Vasco strode out of his cabin and was intercepted by the Prince who was coming to see his cousin.

“Good afternoon, Captain. Might I enter the cabin? How is my cousin?” Constantin asked on as good a mood as always. Vasco stopped and greeted the noble.

“He is well. In quite high spirits actually.” He smiled as he thought about the melodic laughter from moments before.

“Excellent! You don’t mind if I go and see him myself?” Constantin brightened even more if that was possible. Vasco gestured towards the door his go ahead and continued to the galley. There were quite a lot of crewmen eating and chatting who upon seeing him greeted him with tired smiles or waves. Last night had not been an all hands on deck situation so those who had worked through the storm were now seated and eating or possibly still sleeping the exhaustion away.

Vasco nodded and greeted his fellow Nauts. Clapped Teagan, who was softly playing the guitar, on the shoulder as he passed to get himself and De Sardet stew and dried meat. He grabbed couple of apples from a barrel and piled everything on a large plate using it as a makeshift tray. He added two mugs of ale and hefted it up and turned to find a gaggle of kids staring at him intently.

“Captain!” All four exclaimed as one. Their young faces showed immense determination and not an ounce of fear despite the fact they had already been punished for their reckless actions days prior.

Vasco didn’t relish in punishing kids for being kids but they had to learn that every action had a consequence. They’d taken it in their stride as only Naut children could and had bounced back, determined not to make same mistake again. This he was glad to see. He himself had certainly had a thicker skull and taken much more beatings than strictly necessary for purely being a stubborn ass as a child and especially as an adolescent.

Vasco nodded to the kids to speak and Ellie stepped forward.

“Cap’n. How is the Lord? Is he awake?” Her voice cracked only slightly betraying her nervousness. So they were still afraid to be rebuked further.

“Lord De Sardet is doing fine. He’s recovering well.” He looked at each child in the eye and smiled.

“Would you like to go and see for yourselves?” He suggested and received four simultaneous eager nods. He chuckled, shifted his “tray” onto one hand and picked up a pitcher of water. He gave the pitcher to Connie who took it easily.

“Come then.” He said waving them to follow him and follow they did like four obedient little puppies. Vasco led the kids to his cabin where the two nobles were apparently bickering about the dirty book yet again.

Honestly, he had received the book from a daughter of a merchant as a bizarre courting gift when he had not yet been made a Captain. Hilarity had ensued among the crew because of the book which Vasco had mostly been able to ignore or laugh off. He’d obviously let the woman down easy but thanked her for the….thoughtful gift. He’d never fancied women and even if he had this particular lady happened to be 15 years his senior. When he was 17 years old. Not exactly what he was looking for, not even in men. He preferred his partners closer to his own age.

When the Nobles spied the kids behind Vasco, Constantin was quick to hide the book behind his back where De Sardet snatched it and shoved it under the pillows.

“I believe the children have something they wish to say to you Lord De Sardet.” Vasco said as he set his burden onto his desk. Connie quickly handed the pitcher to him and went to stand next to Ellie in front of De Sardet. The noble was frowning in slight confusion as he regarded the kids’ serious expressions.

“We are so sorry! We will not do it again!” They all bowed in unison and then stood there, hands clasped behind their backs. De Sardet was taken aback for a moment but chuckled at the earnest faces in front of him.

Vasco watched as he ruffled each of their hair in turn smiling, saying the apology was not needed but thanked them all the same. Constantin admonished him that he almost died to which De Sardet just shrugged.

“Alright you four. His excellency needs to eat. You can come back later on when you’re done with your tasks. Get!” Vasco shooed the giggling four out of his cabin, shaking his head. He found both nobles staring at him.

“What?” He questioned. They glanced at each other before De Sardet smiled.

“Nothing, don’t mind us.” Vasco raised an eyebrow as he gave the bowl of stew to De Sardet. He chose not to call them on their lie. Instead, he returned to his own food and sat at his desk.

Vasco listened to the two cousins speaking and laughing easily as he ate his food. Their joy was contagious enough for him to smile along the bad jokes and ribbing. After he finished eating he bid the nobles good afternoon and left to his duties.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nosy De Sardet in this chapter and some revelations. Enjoy!

De Sardet followed Vasco with his gaze and stared at the closed door for a few moments after it had closed. He sighed lightly and turned back to his stew. He noticed Constantin staring at him before he opened his mouth.

“Please Constantin, I know what you’re about to say and it’s not going to happen.” He said before his cousin got even a word out.

“And why not? A blind man can see you fancy the man.” Constantin crossed his arms, clearly starting to get perturbed and irate by De Sardets constant refusal to even entertain the idea. His cousin didn’t need to know he had in fact considered it briefly last night.

“It wouldn’t be wise, that is all.” He gave a tiny shake of his head. Constantin made him jump slightly as he grabbed a hold of his cheeks firmly and made him look his cousin in the eyes. Constantin was so serious, anything De Sardet was about to say to rebuke him died on his lips.

“Kirill listen to me. Just because you don’t go for the female persuasion doesn’t mean you should doom yourself to be alone.” Constantin released his face but took hold of the hand that wasn’t holding the bowl of stew.

“And before you tell me yet again you don’t like how you feel after one night encounters, let me ask you, why do you think it has to be one night only?” De Sardet opened his mouth to answer but yet again he was stopped.

“Let me finish. I know you could never be with anyone openly and it is a terrible feeling. But please, it pains me to see you suffering from this emotional and physical isolation you’ve wrapped yourself in. Don’t do this to yourself.” Constantin pleaded with him. There was sorrow in his cousins eyes and a tiny spark of hope.

“You are more like a brother to me than a cousin and you isolating yourself is not going to make things any better. Take chances! You used to take chances.” De Sardet sighed and looked at their hands.

“Maybe you’re right Constantin.” He amended. Constantin smiled at him brightly.

“Of course I am! Now eat up and maybe we can take a walk on the deck if you’re up for it!” De Sardet gave his cousin a faint smile but finished his food in record time. He didn’t feel like walking though so he told Constantin he would rest for couple more hours with a book in his hand. Constantin pouted but understood. He placed De Sardets cup and bowl on the desk where the Captain had left his and with a final wave, Constantin glided out of the cabin.

De Sardet leaned heavily on the pillows for a while. As he finally went to get up there was a knock on the door before Jonas came in.

“Your Excellency.” The younger man smiled He was carrying two buckets. De Sardet smiled and got off the bed carefully.

“Cap’n said you’d might want a bath. He said to use his.” Jonas put the buckets down and pointed towards the tub. De Sardet looked at the tub, himself, and finally back to Jonas. He smiled and gave him a nod.

“Thank you. That would be perfect actually.” Jonas smiled wider and went to fill the tub. He had to make few trips and De Sardet sat on the sofa. When Jonas was done he gathered the remnants of the lunch from the desk and turned to regard De Sardet.

“I have to ask Excellency, are you alright? I-I mean you gave a lot of us a real scare. Is there anything I can do?” De Sardet smiled at the young man’s concern towards him.

“I’m well enough, thanks to your Captain. I am alive and recovering don’t you worry.” 

De Sardet thought for a moment. “Could I ask you a small favor Jonas. Would you go to my room and fetch some clean clothes? Quite frankly I’d rather not put this back on.” 

He lifted the hem of his sea salt crusted shirt. It was a wonder he’d gone for so long without even considering changing. What amazed him more was neither his cousin nor Vasco had said a word. Only when a bath was mentioned it occurred to him. Jonas beamed at him.

“Of course your Excellency!” He half nodded half bowed and rushed off, returning some fifteen minutes later with a pile of clothes. He left De Sardet alone so he stripped very carefully and went to have a bath. The warm water was heavenly. 

As he sat and enjoyed the soak a small shelve caught his eye. He sat straighter and as nosy as he was he lifted a couple of the bottles to inspect them. Few of them were obviously bath oils and one smelled of a regular soap despite being liquid. He put that one back and took one of the bath oils opening the cork. The scent of pine hit him and he smiled to himself. At least he knew why the captain smelled of pine now.

He put the bottle back where it belonged and used the bar of soap he found to get the remaining salt off his skin. Getting out of the tub was a bigger ordeal than it should have been but he managed fine enough. He airdried a little and went to put his clothes on and even that took longer than normal, his injury restricting him. De Sardet was glad Jonas hadn’t brought any of the tighter jackets or shirts he owned but instead chose a looser short jacket, white shirt, and dark trousers with a pair of his riding boots. Somehow he’d thought he’d get a little mismatch outfit but he worried needlessly. The boy apparently knew what he was doing even if he himself dressed humbly like all the Nauts did.

De Sardet still wasn’t sure he wanted to go out yet so instead, he went to the books on the floor. Picked them up and went to put them in their places. After a moments hesitation, he fished out the dirty book from under the pillow mountain and stared at it. He had to admit he was curious as he saw the slips of thin paper Constantin had stuck between the pages but ultimately he just removed the slips and put the book where it belonged without another glance at it. 

He wandered around the room for a while inspecting the books and little things on the shelves and desk. Never touching. Just looking, wondering what some of them were. What purpose did they serve and where they came from. At some point Jonas returned to empty the tub and took his dirty clothes, leaving him alone once more. 

After a while, he happened to stop at the weapons stand. He’d noted the weapons before but now looked at them a little closer. He picked up one of the two rapiers. It was very well balanced and amazing craftsmanship. Also judging by the blade The Captain had never used it once. It was immaculately polished and obviously treasured. De Sardet put it back carefully and inspected the other one. This one was clearly a sister sword to the one it was displayed with but this one had obviously seen a lot of action and yet just as carefully taken care of. Captain Vasco clearly valued his weapons at least as much as his priceless book collection. A little table next to the weapons drew his attention. It had several tiny vials apothecary box and a mortar, all in neat order. Curious he picked up one of the vials opened it and sniffed. He recoiled at the stench and closed the vial quickly.

“I would be very careful with those.” De Sardet nearly dropped the tiny bottle. He looked at Vasco who had entered without him noticing. He returned the vial to its place hastily.

“What is that?” He asked, looking at his hands in case some of the contents had gotten on them. There was nothing he could see so he shifted his eyes to the Captain.

“Those are poisons I use on the blade of my sword during a fight.” Vasco explained and that made De Sardet look at his hands again a tiny tendril of fear licking the back of his mind.

“Oh….um. Oh dear.” Vasco chuckled at his floundering. He went to his desk and poured some water on a handkerchief before tossing it to De Sardet. He caught it and wiped his hands with it.

“Don’t worry. It’s only dangerous if you ingest it or it gets into your blood.” The Naut explained and sat at his desk. De Sardet sat on the sofa in a way he could still see Vasco.

“So, poison? I would have thought you wouldn’t go for such underhandedness.” He didn’t exactly want to offend Vasco but poisoning someone wasn’t very gentlemanly. Even during a fight. Vasco raised a brow before he answered.

“Yes. Poison. The way I see it. If I go for a kill I’ve deemed them deserving that death. And if they should survive my strike and get away, the poison will finish them off just as surely as the blow would have if I’d been successful in delivering the killing blow.” Vasco explained, bracing his elbows on the arms of his chair, linking his long fingers together.

“I don’t use the poison lightly, De Sardet. I’m not a cruel person. The poison I have chosen to use is fast and relatively painless. It is effective and usually, I don’t need to use it at all.” He seemed to think on his words for a moment.

“Well as painless as it can be considering it was delivered by a sword.” He amended. Despite the subject De Sardet chuckled a little. He nodded, accepting the explanation. He glanced at the little table again.

“You said the poison you chose….how many do you know of exactly? How do you know?” He looked at Vasco who smiled a little wickedly.

“I know 105 different poisons in which 24 do not have an antidote. I also know all the antidotes to the ones that do have them. As to how I know, as a boy, I used to spend a lot of time with a sea given from bridge alliance. She was a former alchemist who had joined the Nauts later in life. In our free time, she thought me the things she knew.” Vasco sighed and shook his head.

“Ironically enough she died from her own poison.” De Sardet could see there was more to the story but didn’t pry. Vasco seemed uncomfortable at the mention of the woman’s demise. A silence descended on them for a long while until Vasco broke it again.

“I have something I’d like to know, De Sardet. If it makes you uncomfortable or dregs up unwanted memories you don’t have to answer.” The Naut said and De Sardet could already guess.

“You want to know why I fear the water.” He stated and from Vascos frown he knew he was right. He turned his head forward so he could only see Vasco from his periphery. Was he alright sharing this? The incident wasn’t much of a secret among the nobility even though they had mostly forgotten about it. Someone only brought it up occasionally to try and elicit negative emotions from him during a ball or a social gathering. They were never successful of course. He knew how incredibly nasty the young nobles could get and was always ready to answer any jab with excessive politeness and diplomacy.

Sighing he decided there wasn’t really any harm in telling the Captain. He looked at Vasco and began;

“You no doubt have noted my birthmark.” He touched the mark which was now mostly covered under his unshaven beard. He saw Vascos eyes flicker to his jaw and back to look him in the eye. The man nodded so he continued.

“There was a gardener at the palace who, every time he saw me, would recoil from me. I knew the reason but I was too young to really understand why. I thought maybe my birthmark disgusted him in some way. Gods only know I hated it myself enough.” He gave a bitter laugh and shook his head.

“Anyway. I only learned this years later but he apparently thought that I was causing the Malichor to spread. He had lost his whole family because of it and seeing me, something… snapped in him I suppose.” Thinking about the man made De Sardet shudder and occasionally he would still haunt his nightmares.

“One day I was playing with Constantin in the gardens. The palace gardens have a lot of ponds, for exotic waterfowls and fish.” He shrugged. The extravagancy of it all was his everyday life. Only as a teenager and as a young adult he’d realized how unnecessary all of it truly was. He’d realized it yes but it was hard to let go of any of it when you were accustomed to it.

“I don’t recall what we were doing but I was knee deep in the water. Probably trying to catch the fish, I don’t know. Suddenly this shadow descended over me and I turned just in time for the man to grab me by the neck, knocking me over and forcing me under the water.” He had to stop for a moment to push the memory back. He cleared his throat a couple of times clearing the rising panic. Vasco was silent but he couldn’t look at the man just then.

“I was no match for a fully grown adult. I kicked and scratched at him but he didn’t budge. I remember inhaling the water and I remember it burning my lungs but also made me numb. The next thing I knew I was hauled out of the water, coughing and vomiting out all that I had inha-.” His voice died down as he happened to glance at Vasco. The horrified outrage on the Captains face made him pause. He watched as Vasco carefully lowered his hands on the armrests of his chair.

“How old were you?” Vascos voice was quiet but clear. The underlining anger De Sardet detected in the man’s voice surprised him a little. He didn’t think Vasco would feel so strongly about a past trauma of an almost a stranger.

“I was three weeks shy of six years old.” De Sardet smiled a little. He remembered being adamant about not being five. He was nearly six, no longer five.

“I don’t remember much beyond that. I do remember Kurt being there, holding me and Constantin from seeing too much. He was only eighteen then. I was told later that he had seen what was happening, abandoned his post and rushed to us. I think he more heard Constantin screaming than actually saw anything but I learned he kicked the insane man hard enough to send him flying.” De Sardet shook his head yet again.

“Ever since I refused to go anywhere near any kind of body of water beyond a bath.” Vasco looked at him for a few long moments before he reached to open a desk drawer.

“I have to say I don’t blame you. I understand now why your cousin didn’t divulge this story when I asked.” The Naut dug out two fine glasses and a crystal bottle of liquor. He poured some into each glass and rose from his chair. He brought one to De Sardet and he took it with a ‘thank you’. He didn’t drink strong alcohol but he really felt like he needed this one. He took a sip of the fine whiskey and grimaced.

“Now I’m actually amazed you are aboard my ship at all.” Vasco raised his brow while taking a sip of his own whiskey. De Sardet laughed at that. He rotated the glass between his palms as he gazed up at Vasco who was still standing next to him.

“Well, you must not have paid too close attention on the departure day. I gradually did grow accustomed to going close to the water as I grew up but I’m still nervous around it. My hands were shaking pretty badly.” He confessed and the Captains eyes widened a fraction.

“Hm. I thought that was just a remnants of the struggle with the beast only minutes before boarding. I stand corrected.” He smiled and De Sardet chuckled.

“Well that certainly didn’t help any, but at least the fight took its toll enough so I wasn’t in a full panic getting aboard. After that I have mostly stayed indoors. I think you have noticed.” Vasco nodded thoughtfully.

“Now that you mention it.” They shared a smile and De Sardet finished his whiskey. He coughed off the burn and handed the glass back to the Captain.

“There was one good thing that came out of that day. My uncle decided that from then on Kurt would guard us and also teach us to defend ourselves. On the other hand that was also the day my normal childhood ended so I don’t know if it was that good of a thing after all.” He got up. 

“I’m going to go and see what my cousin is up to.” De Sardet glanced at the ground and looked back to Vasco.

“I can’t thank you enough. For saving my life.” Vasco smiled at him then.

“My pleasure, De Sardet.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some silly Vasco and Constantin in his chapter :D

-Vasco-

After De Sardet left his cabin that day, Vasco discovered that he found the man more and more interesting each time they spoke. A week went by and the noble would seek him out for a conversation almost nightly either in his cabin or in the galley. Politics, books, seafaring, their destination. Even navigation and whatever Vasco was ready to reveal about it. Which wasn’t much to be fair. 

It wasn’t easy to refuse De Sardets inquisitive eagerness to learn. Vasco had noticed however that every time he was at the helm the noble would actively avoid coming to the quarterdeck. Vasco could only guess, but he thought it might be because the steps up were so close to the railing. After the close call and the story he’d entrusted Vasco with he didn’t blame the man. This latest incident must have only reinforced his aversion to the ocean tenfold.

De Sardet didn’t avoid the main deck but he didn’t exactly approach the sides of the ship either, preferring to enjoy the good weather near the main mast or mizzenmast. He spent a lot of time with his cousin and Kurt but also with the kids who’d taken to him like baby birds imprinted on their mother. Vasco would have thought De Sardet would avoid or resent the kids because of his accident but, to his relief that was not the case.

He realized he still occasionally viewed De Sardet with same doubtful and weary eye he did all the previous stuck up nobles he’d had to ferry to Teer Fradee. It wasn’t fair on the Noble because he enjoyed his company. Prejudices were hard to get rid of but Vasco would try his damnest to do so. Hell, even Constantin and their travel companions were so much more friendly and willing to mingle with his crew the longer they sailed.

Vasco watched as once more De Sardet emerged on the deck to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air. Their eyes met across the deck and Vasco looked to the horizon quickly. They’d certainly had exceptionally good weather after the storm. Excellent tail wind and clear skies which made navigation child’s play. He feared they would pay for the good weather along the way but didn’t worry too much in advance.

Movement near the portside railing caught his eye and when he looked he saw De Sardet. The man was approaching the railing carefully but he seemed determined. Vasco kept an eye on him as De Sardet placed his hands on the railing and seemed to sigh. Vasco couldn’t tell but he imagined the nobles hands trembling. All things considered he thought the man exceptionally brave, facing his greatest fear even after all that happened.

Vasco smiled slightly and at that moment De Sardet looked at him once more. The man flashed him a happy grin but backed off from the railing soon after, seemingly having enough.

As the evening started to colour the sky with orange glow Vasco relinquished the wheel to Aubert who was their official helmsman when he and Arne had other things to attend to. Aubert quite often worked through the nights for Vasco preferred to steer the ship himself during the day. He clapped the helmsman on the shoulder before making his way to the galley. Billy handed him his food and with a smile he thanked the man. He went and sat at a far table next to the steps. In no time at all he had company as he had expected but it wasn’t only De Sardet this time. It was both Constantin and Kurt as well.

“Evening Captain!” Constantin flashed him a smile and Vasco nodded his hello. They spoke as they ate. Mostly, the questions came from Constantin tonight and pertained to different kind of fish and other sea-life. The more outlandish it sounded the more excited the Prince seemed to get.

At some point Kurt wandered off to chat with other Nauts and they changed from ale to whiskey and wine. Vasco told funny stories of his journeys from when he was but a cabin boy all the way to as recently as his last trip back to Serene. He was glad to see both nobles so entertained and laughing. Constantin shared some of his own and one of which De Sardet was a big part of apparently but both refused to divulge what part he had played in it.

De Coursillon came down to the galley and he greeted the young nobles. Vasco watched as they exchanged few words. The older man was clearly a good friend to them both and garnered a lot of respect from De Sardet judging by the way he spoke to the man. De Coursillon wandered off to have his supper and both De Sardet and Constantin turned back to Vasco. They were on such a jovial mood and it seemed to radiate off them and seep into the men and women around them.

Vasco noticed Vasyli dig out his accordion and almost instantly Teagan joined him with the guitar. They started playing, drawing the attention of the nobles for a long moment. The two musicians played sea shanties and what ever was requested. Occasionally someone would start singing and got a chorus of voices joining them. It wasn’t too often they had time or energy for this kind of partying but occasionally it was refreshing.

Some half an hour passed as they listened and talked but Constantin seemed distracted. Vasco watched as Constantin jumped to his feet and went to sit closer to the musicians. De Sardet watched him go and turned back to Vasco smiling.

“My cousin loves music.” The noble shrugged smiling. Vasco smiled back at him.

“If I recall you are quite partial to music yourself.” He said and received a bashful smile in return. De Sardet rubbed the back of his neck a bit before taking a drink of his wine.

“I am yes.” Vasco glanced over De Sardets shoulder at the mans cousin and chuckled. The prince was now talking to Vasyli and when they started to play it was obviously one Constantin had requested. They spoke about music and poetry which seemed to be almost as big a passion of De Sardets as it was for Vasco. They spoke maybe an hour or two when suddenly Vasco saw over De Sardets shoulder Constantin get up and take off past them and out of the galley.

-De Sardet-

De Sardet watched as Constantin marched out of the galley like a man on a mission. Vasco stared for a moment alongside him until they looked at each other and shrugged. De Sardet had no clue where his cousin stormed off to. He ‘d been quite happily sitting and chatting with Vasyli and Teagan as they were having a small break from playing their instruments. Part of him wanted to go check on Constantin and see if he’s alright but he stayed and continued his conversation with Vasco. 

The music and singing started anew. He had heard the song they chose plenty of times in taverns as he and Constantin had escaped the dull dinner parties to go and have good time among the Coinguard, Nauts and the rest of the “common” folk. He heard Kurt join his gruff baritone to the cacophony of voices. The man was slurring but clearly having fun.

All the noise died down as Constantin returned and stood tall in front of De Sardet carrying a very familiar case. His cousin stared at him a challenge in his eyes. De Sardet wasn’t sure he wanted to accept this challenge. Performing in front of a crowd wasn’t new to him but he hadn’t done so since his mother fell ill.

“Come cousin, if there’s music to be had, it is only fare you play for us as well.” Constantin announced and placed the case on the table between him and Vasco opening it. 

“Constantin, I’m not sure I’m up for this. I haven’t had a real chance to practise in a long while.” Vasco flashed and amused smile at him but he ignored it.

“Nonsense! You don’t need to practise! Come on now.” Constantin hoisted him up easily as always. De Sardet sighed in defeat and took the violin out of its case. He got approving shouts and a whistle or two from the Nauts. Couple of good natured jeers about music of nobility and a lot of encouraging words from Teagan and master De Coursillion. 

De Sardet picked up the bow and made his way to the two other musicians. He drew as deep a breath as his still aching ribs allowed and poised the violin under his chin the bow on the strings. He was contemplating on playing something he’d learned and honed his skills with since childhood but apparently he took a second too long to decide what to play for an off handed inebriated comment made his decision for him;

“Right! Lets hear what the nobles teach you is proper music!” It wasn’t said in malicious way but it annoyed him all the same. He met his cousins eyes and a widening grin on Constantins face told him he knew what De Sardet was up to.

The first notes of a fast, jolly tune of a Swallowtail jig he decided on silenced the room for two long seconds before everyone erupted into a mess of laughter and applause. Constantin was grinning from ear to ear and Vasco stared at him in wonder with a wide smile playing on his lips.

De Sardet didn’t play the whole of the song but as he got to a good enough spot to stop, he snapped the bow off the strings to point at the Naut woman with it.

“Do not judge my musical prowess solely based on my upbringing madam.” He grinned at the woman who laughed and clapped.

“Duly noted your excellency!” De Sardet smiled and nodded and then turned to the musicians. If he was suffering the stares so would his cousin. He talked with the two for a moment to make sure they knew the song as well. Based on their grins and enthusiasm they knew it well indeed. There was one song in the whole wide world his cousin could not ignore. He had proved it dozens of times and got him every single time. It had been the very first song they had ever heard played as they’d snuck in a pub, Constantin barely 17 years old and De Sardet himself only 16. The song had left a lasting impression on them both.

De Sardet watched Constantin as Vasyli played the first notes, Teagan stomping the rhythm with one, booted foot. There was confusion, dismay, acceptance and finally wicked joy on his cousins face in those few seconds before Constantin launched to his feet grinning widely and De Sardet joined the sound of his violin to the accordion. As he had predicted Constantin started the singing with grate theatrics accompanying the words.

_Pour retrouver ma douce amie_ (To find my sweet love again,)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Pour retrouver ma douce amie_ (To find my sweet love again,)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

The gathered Nauts enjoyed the over the top show, as Constantin pranced around the room, kissing a back of a womans hand between the words and then leaning on a shoulder of a man seated next to her. By the time Constantin reached the chorus couple of the Nauts joined in and it was clear to De Sardet that Pique la baleine was not an unheared song aboard the Seahorse. Constantin skipped next to Vasco, snatched his tricorn and put it on his own head as he sang the next verse. And again the Nauts joined in on the chorus.

_Aux mille mers j'ai navigué._ (I have sailed a thousand seas.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Aux mille mers j'ai navigué_ (I have sailed a thousand seas.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

The Prince nearly lost his track as Vasco stood abruptly and taking his hat back, started singing the next verse. It was De Sardets turn to grin in surprise. No wonder the musicians had been so enthusiastic about the song choice.

_Des mers du nord aux mers du sud._ (From the northern seas to the southern.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Des mers du nord aux mers du sud._ (From the northern seas to the southern.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

The Naut Captain was clearly not a stranger to singing, even if this was the first time on this voyage he’d joined in. Vasco had a strong clear voice, maybe an octave lower than his normal speaking voice. The Nauts who had been silent so far now joined the merrymaking, encouraging their Captain to match the silly show the Prince was putting up. Vasco gestured to Constantin challenging him to continue.

_Je l'ai retrouvée quand j'm'ai noyé._ (I found her again when I drowned.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Je l'ai retrouvée quand j'm'ai noyé._ (I found her again when I drowned.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

During his verse, Constantin skipped to stand on a table via between Arne and Flavia sitting on a bench. He struck a pose and dramatically fake fell off the table, imitating dramatic drowning. De Sardet would have laughed if he hadn’t been playing just then.

Constantin bowed quickly to Vasco passing the song back to the Captain.

_Dans les grands fonds, elle m'espérait_ (In the deeps, she was longing for me.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Dans les grands fonds, elle m'espérait_ (In the deeps, she was longing for me.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

Vasco hopped on to sit on the same table Constantin had thrown himself off of. He wasn’t as elaborate in his theatrics but did an impressive imitation of a heartbroken man even though all the while singing and carrying on with the fast paced morbidly jolly tune.

_Tous deux ensemble on a pleuré_ (Together we cried.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_Tous deux ensemble on a pleuré_ (Together we cried.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

This only spurred Constantin on who grasped Vascos hand and pretending to cry, hugged Vasco suddenly and knocked his hat of his head skipping away. Leaving the stunned and slightly violated Captain on the table. 

He seemed to recover fast enough, hopped off the table and grasped a hold of Constantins right hand with his left, looped his right arm behind the Princes waist dancing them around the narrow space between the tables. They were both trying to hold of their laughter so they could finish the last verse together, dancing all the way.

_En couple à elle j'm'suis couché. _(In her embrace, I lay down.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)  
_En couple à elle j'm'suis couché._ (In her embrace, I lay down.)  
_Oh mes boués, ouh là ouh là là._ (Oh my boys, oh la la.)__

____

____

_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)  
_Pique la baleine, joli baleinier_ (Lance the whale, jolly whalerman,)  
_Pique la baleine, je veux naviguer_ (You lance the whale, I'll steer.)

As the song came to an end Constantin and Vasco, both grinning from ear to ear, bowed to each other with such a poor form that would have made the royal etiquette teacher faint in horror. The mere thought made De Sardet chuckle.

The room burst into applause and whistles yet again. De Sardet received a hardy pat to his shoulder. He was asked to play more songs which included a full song of the jig and one that him and Constantin would have danced to had this been a royal ball or a party at a Lords house. De Sardet agreed and when he finally put his violin away Constantin was three sheets to the wind and Vasco didn’t seem to be much better, laughing, or maybe more like giggling, at something Constantin had said. Flavia had joined them with few others and it seemed their drinking wasn’t ending any time soon. De Sardet sat next to Constantin, smiling at his cousin.

“I see someone who will be very sick tomorrow.” He poked Constantins shoulder and the man swayed slightly.

“Nnnonsence! I ham hrights as rain!” Constantin slurred which made De Sardet smile wider and shake his head. Constantin leaned over the table and whispered something to Vasco which made them both laugh again.

“So our noble guest plays, but does he sing?” Flavia asked bumping De Sardet with her elbow. Constantin snorted and laughed loudly but he ignored his cousin. He smiled at Flavia and shook his head, no.

“No one want’s to hear me sing. I’m afraid my musical skills start and end with the violin.” He confessed as Connie brought him another cup of wine and complimented his playing. He thanked the boy and smiled at Flavia again.

“It can’t be that bad!” A man, Sebastián said after taking a drink. It was De Sardets turn to laugh.

“Have you ever heard a scalded cat? There’s virtually no difference when it comes to my singing.” There was a beat of silence before everyone at the table laughed, himself included. After a while the strong wine got in his head and he felt he had had enough. He rose from his seat and bid his cousin and the Nauts goodnight.

De Sardet packed his violin in its case carefully but after a moment he decided to leave it next to Teagan who smiled at him nodding all the while singing the current song he was playing with the guitar.

De Sardet left the galley and went up on the deck. The fresh night air cleared his head and he strolled the deck towards the forecastle. He’d avoided the railings for a week and today he had finally decided enough was enough. It wasn’t like he’d spontaneously be flung of the ship by some insane occurrence. When he’d noticed Vasco watching him he’d gotten nervous and a little giddy even though he refused to admit to that part. But he had made a start in conquering his fear and maybe someday he could get over it.

For now, he stayed a good few feet away from the railings as he looked out to the dark glimmering ocean. The wind and the wake made by the ship rippled the surface and the moonlight made it glitter like polished silver. Even through his discomfort De Sardet found the power and beauty of the ocean mesmerizing. 

He became aware of someone joining him and he turned to see Vasco next to him, watching him. De Sardet smiled at the Captain.

“I thought you’d stayed to party for a little while longer.” He stated in a hushed tone. Vasco chuckled and turned to watch the ocean.

“And I thought your lordship went to bed. But here we are.” De Sardet laughed quietly at that. He didn’t want to disturb the silence too much. The quiet rush of the water against the hull of the ship, the whisper of the wind, and the small creaks of wood and flaps of the sails.

“In all honesty, I needed some fresh air. To clear my head.” Vasco shook his head lightly. He didn’t seem anywhere near as inebriated as he did in the galley. Maybe he’d drank a lot less than De Sardet thought. He didn’t answer the Nauts statement. They stayed quiet for a long while before De Sardet looked at Vasco again. Their eyes met like they had earlier that day. Vasco was standing closer to him than he had expected. The mans eyes flicked to De Sardets lips and back up again. It was so fast he nearly missed it.

For an eternal second De Sardet half expected the Naut to lean in and kiss him. His heart picked up at the thought. His breath caught as he realized he’d absolutely let Vasco do so, even welcome it.

Then, Vasco smiled and stepped half a step further away.

“I best be off. Good night Kirill.” With that Vasco turned and strode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the three main songs De Sardet played are;  
> Swallowtail jig: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyGeNe9HCXo  
> Pique la balaine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyi3oyhyC5k (unfortunately this version is missing a verse but I liked the energy in this version of the song even though I suppose the French isn't quite correctly pronounced? Also, I don't speak a lick of French so any mistakes I blame on the internet :'D )  
> Picador March: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE5fRveD7Ck


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so, mermaids...men... mermen? Enjoy? :D

-Vasco-

Vasco had nearly kissed De Sardet. He’d almost reached out, pulled the man in his arms and kissed him within an inch of his life. Vasco tried not to rush his steps as he made his way to his cabin.

The only thing that had stopped him was the panicked look on the nobles face. Vasco thought it was a bloody good thing too. The nobles charms had an insane pull, like a sirens call. He feared he was already in far too deep with his infatuation with the noble. It was insane how strongly the man affected him. They’d met not even a month ago and he knew next to nothing about De Sardet.

Vasco paused in the middle of his cabin. That wasn’t strictly true anymore now was it? He’d got to know the legate better than any other noble passenger he’d ever had abord Sea-horse.

He knew De Sardet was fair and righteous. Not in your self-absorbed arrogant way righteous but truly caring about his fellow man, stranger and family alike. He also knew little intimate details about the man that not a lot of people would, unless you had the opportunity to observe him. How his eyes widened and pupils dilated ever so slightly when he was talking about the things of true interest to him like poetry and literature in general. The way he bit his lower lip when he thought upon how to express his opinions the least offending way possible and how his face lit up as the man laughed out loud. The boundless joy in that free, happy sound.

Vasco also knew one of De Sardets greatest fears, had seen him vulnerable and in a weakened state not a lot of people were allowed to witness. The humble way he accepted help when he needed it the most. He was inquisitive, curious and lively, kind and compassionate.

The way De Sardet blushed when embarrassed or when complimented.

Vasco threw himself onto his chair and dug out the whiskey he’d shared with De Sardet, pouring himself a glass. His head spun and he knew drinking even more tonight might not be wise but he didn’t give a damn. He realized he most likely knew more about the noble than the man knew about Vasco and wasn’t that unfair on De Sardet?

He was now facing a dilemma of should he allow himself open up to De Sardet or try and avoid any more deeper connection with the legate.

He wasn’t strictly against the idea of a tumble in the sheets with the man. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d taken a passenger to his bed but, all things considered it probably wasn’t the smartest idea in this case. He wasn’t sure he could separate the bodily pleasures from the matters of the heart any longer.

Vasco groaned in annoyance at himself and massaged his temples with his fingers. Maybe if he’d had the time and presence of mind to fuck his frustrations out of his system while in Serene, he wouldn’t be in this mess. The attraction he felt towards the beautiful man might not have been this bad then. Closing his eyes he could see with his minds eye the gorgeous smile and sparkling blue eyes. Even the brightest blue of the clear midday sky paled in comparison to those eyes.

Vasco sighed, opened his eyes and downed his drink in one go. He got up and stripped off his coat and hat. He flung them on the sofa on his way to extinguish the lights of the lanterns. All but one near the door. He shed rest of his clothes and crashed onto his bed drawing the sheets and extra blanket over himself. Vasco grabbed the largest of the decorative pillows and hugged it to him as if it was a person. He lay quietly for a few seconds before he realized the pillow still smelled of De Sardet. 

He nearly flung the pillow off the bed but thought better of it and instead buried his face in it inhaling deeply. Almost involuntarily his body reacted to De Sardets scent. He didn’t know if he should blame the alcohol, his infatuation with De Sardet or just the fact that he was desperately aroused. Maybe all three.

He had half a mind to ignore his reaction but gave in soon enough. Firstly he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this and secondly why not indulge a little. It wasn’t like he would get any before they reached New Serene anyway.

Vasco turned to lie on his back and glided his hand down his chest and over his stomach. He wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking himself. Images of De Sardet invaded his mind again and he welcomed them. He imagined what De Sardet would look like in the throes of pleasure. Would his cheeks flush pretty pink? Would his back arch and would he twist the blankets in his hands as he gasped? What sounds would escape him when Vasco sank his cock into the man’s hot body?

Vasco kicked his blankets off and with the images he conjured in his mind he stroked himself to completion. He could barely muffle his cry of pleasure into a low groan behind his other hand as he came over his own stomach. His heart hammered in his chest and his whole body felt spongy and heavy. After a while he dragged himself out of his bed to clean himself a little before crawling back under the covers. He felt the sleep creep up on him now that he was somewhat sated but in no way satisfied. However, never had he imagined that just a few fanciful thoughts of a man he had barely known could bring him such an intense orgasm. He wasn’t aware that he had such an imagination.

He finally fell asleep to an image of perfect smiling lips and the bluest eyes.

…

Vasco stood at the helm worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he was lost in thought again. He’d made a grave mistake last night in allowing himself to indulge in his fantasies. With some twisted logic in his slightly inebriated mind he’d thought it was a great idea. Well he was stone cold sober now and wanted to shoot his drunk self’s cock off.

He watched as Mithra, one of the younger rigging men, showed and explained to De Sardet the difference between stays and jacks, their function and naming the different sails, pointing to each one. As usual, De Sardet was absorbing everything like a sponge, asking questions and trying to keep up with what he’d already learned beforehand.

“You’re smiling Cap’n.” Vasco nearly jumped and looked at his first mate who was inspecting the navigation charts in his hands. He screwed his face into a scowl and looked ahead again.

“I’m doing no such thing, Arne.” He grumbled before hollering an order for more sail. Arne chuckled but went back to business.

“With this wind we’ll be at the isle in two hours.” Vasco nodded, knowing that without Arne telling him. He adjusted their course a fraction and looked to the freakishly large Naut beside him.

“Go and make sure the empty water barrels are brought on deck before we lower the anchors. We don’t want to linger on the isle any longer than necessary.” Arne nodded and with an ‘aye Cap’n’ he left to do Vascos bidding.

De Sardet had left Mithra to his job and was braving the steps up to the quarterdeck. Vasco watched his approach, last night playing in his mind. He avoided De Sardets eyes and prayed his embarrassment over his own stupidity didn’t manifest as heated cheeks.

“Good afternoon, Captain.” De Sardet smiled at him that infuriatingly sweet smile of his.

“Afternoon, De Sardet. I see you’re getting over your sea-shyness.” He noted with a smile. De Sardet chuckled a little and glanced at the ocean. He shrugged tensely and turned back to Vasco.

“Baby steps, I suppose….I couldn’t help but hear, we are stopping again?” De Sardet didn’t sound pleased at this.

“Yes. We didn’t have a chance to after the Calm because….well, I think you know.” De Sardet thought on his words for a moment and with a quiet ‘oh’ he nodded. They hadn’t had the chance with the accident and the storm had taken them too far away from the target island for it to be beneficial to turn back.

“Our water reserves are running low so we have to make this stop. Also it’s a good opportunity to stock up on the fruits that grow on the island.” Vasco explained. He frowned slightly not knowing if he should divulge the next part but thought it might help keep the nobles out of trouble.

“I do have to warn you. This island’s shallows are a home to certain sea beasts that are a danger to anyone who stray too close.” De Sardet looked at Vasco again and the noble looked alarmed.

“What manner of beast?” He demanded to know. He seemed disturbed but also incredibly curious. Vasco had to flash a grin at the man.

“Two kinds actually. Sirens….and mermaids.” De Sardets eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. He took a step back and regarded Vasco as if trying to see if he was joking. Vasco, unfortunately, was absolutely serious.

“Then why on earth are we going to this specific island? Are there no others?” Vasco nodded.

“There are others. In fact there are series of small islands along the way before the final two to three week stretch to Teer Fradee which is the toughest part. We usually stop twice on this journey. On the first one of these islands which was our goal, alas that did not come to pass. And the last one which is relatively safe island also.” Vasco risked showing a sea map to De Sardet who tried to decipher the map as Vasco explained. He showed the noble the islands he was talking about.

“This one is where we are headed right now.” He pointed to the largest of the small islands. He made clear to De Sardet that they would run out of water before they would reach the next safer island. De Sardet frowned but nodded.

“Did you not stock on water in Serene?” He asked still studying the map with great interest.

“No, it’s not the safest place to do so when it comes to the purity of the water. It used to be but the malichor and the increase of dead bodies has spoilt some of the city’s water reserves which has forced us to find other options. These series of islands on the way are the best bet but all of them are not safe. Some of the islands are used by pirates and Nomads. We try to avoid them as they tend to be a greater source of trouble than the beasts I mentioned.” Vasco explained as he took the map from De Sardet and put it away. De Sardet stared at him for a moment.

“Nomads?” He asked incredulously. Vasco nodded giving a small smile at De Sardets ever ceaseless curiosity.

“They are seafaring tribes who are not very keen on us Nauts. They never took kindly to us taking over the seas I suppose. This feud has gone on for as long as us Nauts have existed. Or so the tales go.” De Sardet hummed under his breath and nodded also.

“I’m curious though how are the Nomads a greater inconvenience than these beasts?” The legate asked further.

“They travel. For some reason the mermaids an sirens do not stray too far from this specific island so they are usually easy to avoid.” Vasco answered and the noble stayed quiet for a time in thought.

“Could it be possible for me to come along on this island? You are going to shore also, yes?” De Sardets request surprised Vasco greatly.

“Of course. But are you sure? There is no dock on this island. We are taking the rowboats to shore.” Vasco raised an eyebrow at the noble who looked paler suddenly. He watched as De Sardet swallowed, squared his shoulders and nodded.

“I am certain, Captain Vasco.” Vasco chuckled at De Sardets stern voice.

“As you wish. You have to keep in mind though. Do not listen to the sirens call. If your mind wanders away from you that’s when they strike. They cannot physically hurt you as they are ethereal more than anything. But that’s where the mermaids come in.” Vasco told the noble who tilted his head in confusion.

“How so?” With De Sardets question Vasco started to explain the co-dependency between the two beasts. The Sirens feasted on human souls and lured men to their death with their angelic voices. But as they were no more than apparitions they could not kill their prey. Quite often humanity’s self-preservation kicked in before they walked far enough into the ocean to drown themselves. Which brought in the carnivorous mer-people. They had beauty on their side but not much else so they relied on the sirens to lure their food to them. This co-dependency was the reason the two were quite often mistaken as one being by the land dwellers.

“So a siren lures the poor sods in and the mermaid drags them into the sea, killing them and it’s a win/win situation for both?” Constantin, who had joined them asked.

“Correct.” Vasco affirmed.

”Which means if either of you want to come along you must keep your wits at all times. Even if you concentrate the call is hard to resist. Wandering mind means certain death. Keep that in mind.” Vasco warned them both, staring at them intently. Both nobles reassured him he had nothing to worry about but Vasco stayed sceptical. He’d heard the sirens before and it was truly beautiful and eerie. And he knew he would have to keep an eye out for these two.

-De Sardet-

Last night played in De Sardets mind as he watched Vasco steering his ship. He’d been certain Vasco would kiss him but he hadn’t. He felt conflicted about the whole thing. In a way he had hoped for the captain to steal that kiss from his lips. It would have taken the decision to initiate anything from his hands and he could have just gone with it. That thought however made him mentally kick himself. That’s not how it was supposed to go either. Besides he’d probably just bolted anyway. 

His reservations and doubts hadn’t stopped him from fantasizing about the man all night long however. Captain Vasco made his head spin and his conflicting desires had resulted in a mostly sleepless night. On one hand, he wanted to stay professional and never mix pleasure and work. On the other hand he wanted to fall for the dashing Captain. He’d even entertained an idea to go to Vasco but had stomped that idea quickly.

While his thoughts still chased each other in is head he looked in the horizon and saw an island. It was barely visible from so afar but it was a clear emerald green smudge against the brilliant blue sky and slightly darker ocean. He concentrated on the smudge that gradually was growing larger.

Someone started singing and De Sardet found himself smiling. He was actually quite excited to see this island. So much so he could hardly wait. He wondered if it had more sandy beaches than rocky cliffs and if it was tropical with palms and other exotic flora and fauna. Maybe it was temperate oceanic climate instead with similar scenery he’d been used to in Serene. He was willing to bet on the tropical.

Maybe they could stay on the island a little while. Just an hour or too. Walk about a sandy beach with Vasco. Share a laugh and have a good time.

He was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts quite rudely as someone wrapped their arms around his middle and dragged him backwards. He gasped in surprise and turned to see Vasco frowning at him and speaking to him. He instantly forgot what he’d been thinking and all he could hear was a very loud singing.

De Sardet shook his head and covered his ears for few seconds. When he turned to look at the Captain again he could hear the man’s words.

“De Sardet, can you hear me? Snap out of it!” He nodded a couple of times and Vasco let go carefully no doubt ready to grab him again. De Sardet looked around himself and realized how close to the railing he still was he took good three steps away breathing harshly. He was disoriented and confused. He’d been standing next to the wheel on the quarterdeck only a moment ago and now found himself on the main deck surrounded by worried Nauts.

“Wha-what happened?” He looked up and saw they were close to a lush green island. How? Surely they still had hours to go!?

“I told you not to listen to the call.” De Sardet turned to regard the frowning Captain to argue he hadn’t listened to any call but he was hit by a memory of a sweet song. It must have been the call Vasco was warning him about.

“Apologies, Captain. I did not realize.” Vasco nodded and went to instruct his men. Constantin came to his side, worry edged on his face.

“Cousin? Are you alright?” His cousin laid a hand on De Sardets shoulder and he grabbed it. He nodded. De Sardet was shaken but he knew now what the call was and the power it had. He was sure it wouldn’t affect him again….too much. He would have to stay focused was all.  
“I’m alright Constantin. Don’t worry.” He smiled at the prince who frowned slightly before he too nodded and smiled.

“Come, adventure awaits.” De Sardet chuckled at his cousins instant enthusiasm. He had to admit he was excited as well. He looked at the island before them. It looked ominous but also fascinating and just a little bit magical. He watched as the Nauts worked to get the water barrels into the boats and to the shore.

Kurt came to the deck and De Sardet noticed a very familiar rapier and a rifle in the man’s hands. He came straight to De Sardet and handed the weapons to him. De Sardet took the weapons but had to raise his brows questioningly at the coinguard.

Kurt only pointed at Vasco and couple of the Nauts nearby who all had their weapons at their hip.

“If you think you’re setting foot on that island without a weapon, think again.” Kurt grumbled at him. De Sardet thanked the man. He tied his sword belt around his waist and slung the rifle onto his back. Vasco glanced in his direction and he swore he could see a small smirk on the Captains lips before the man turned away again.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Vasco hollered and a stab of nervousness hit De Sardet as he realized again he would have to climb down to a small boat. He steeled his nerves the best he could and strode to the rest of the shore party.

…

De Sardet hated every second of the boat ride to the island and the second it was over he jumped off the boat and walked further away from the immediate shoreline. He could feel people looking at him so he kept his composure the best he could. He was regretting coming along for he wasn’t sure he could climb back on the rickety boat for the trip back to the ship.

Baby steps, he’d said to Vasco mere hours earlier, and then he’d gone and taken a lapse into insanity and taken a giants leap. But maybe it was a good thing in the end. He’d nearly lost his mind with every little rock and bob of the boat but he’d done it. He was now facing the jungle and shook the remaining nerves away. Constantin strode beside him and grinned excitedly.

“Such a magnificent untamed place, is it not?” De Sardet smiled and had to agree. He glanced back at the working Nauts and pursed his lips.

“Do you think we should help? I mean I think we are partly the reason they have to stop twice to get more water.” Constantin glanced at the Nauts and shrugged.

“I suppose there’s no harm. Though manual labour is not my forte.” De Sardet laughed.

“You are stronger than Kurt and you know it. Come on.” He gestured his cousin to follow and approached the Nauts. Now that he’d had solid ground beneath his boots for couple of moments he didn’t mind approaching the line of water again.

“Can we be of any assistance?” He asked Lauro who was lifting a barrel off the boat with the Captain. They both glanced at him then each other.

“Aye.” Vasco grinned and pointed at some baskets next to the barrels.

“You can follow Holly to the jungle and start picking mangos and grape fruits.” De Sardet looked at the baskets then to the tiny, fierce redheaded woman called Holly. She grinned at him also and gestured at him to follow. He shrugged and picked up couple of the baskets along with Constantin after which they followed Holly. She pointed the fruit trees to them before she continued on, rolling a barrel further in to the vegetation.

As he was picking the mangos De Sardet tried to keep track on the Nauts going past but soon he lost count how many times they had passed them. At some point Holly came to help them and took the full baskets to the shore with Constantin. When he finally ran out of baskets, De Sardet followed them as they took the last one to the shoreline. 

“We’ll take a little break and get the rest of the barrels.” De Sardet heard Vasco tell the Nauts on the beach so he decided to take a stroll along the waterline. He was soon joined by Constantin. They walked along the beach towards a rockier outcrop that formed a natural breakwater, giving the bay they were anchored at some measure of shelter from the force of the waves. De Sardet could hear the singing again but this time he recognized it and refused to follow it. Constantin commented on the beauty of the voice so just as a precaution he pinched his cousins arm. Constantin yelped and scowled at him as he laughed.

“It’s your own fault. It looked like you were about to bolt towards the ocean!” De Sardet defended his actions.

“I was not.” Constantin stated firmly which made De Sardet laugh. They reached the rocky terrain and De Sardet started to climb upwards to the top. Constantin followed all the way to the top and the two gazed to the horizon.

“I wonder how long we still have to go.” Constantin mused and De Sardet nodded.

“It feels like we’ve been on the ship for ages but it hasn’t even been a full month yet. Captain Vasco said it would take two and a half months to reach Teer Fradee if the weather is favourable.” Constantin looked at De Sardet smiling.

“You spend a lot of time with the captain lately.” De Sardet turned to regard his cousin.

“You think so?” Constantin nodded grinning.

“Nearly every day so far. I’d say that’s quite a lot. Have you given any thought to what I said?” De Sardet sighed. He knew this would come back up at some point.

“I have. I’m still not convinced it’s the best idea but.” He trailed of and turned to look at the water yet again. He thought he saw something move in the waves but it was gone so soon he shook it out of his mind as his imagination playing tricks on him. Constantin hummed next to him but said nothing for a while. He finally tapped De Sardets shoulder, and getting his attention the Prince nodded back to where the Nauts had continued working. All except Vasco who was approaching them. They had walked quite the distance without even noticing.

“Come, lets help so we can get off this island. As beautiful as it is I don’t fancy staying any longer than necessary. I can still hear the damned singing.” Constantin said and climbed down. De Sardet was about to follow when he heard something very different than his cousin. It sounded like a hiss of a snake but sharper. He looked to the other side of the rock formation and saw a corner of what looked to be a fishing net. He stared at it for a bit but didn’t see anything else.

As he shrugged and went to leave again he heard the hiss again but louder. When he turned this time, he saw the netting move the slightest bit. His curiosity won over and he started climbing down the other way from where they came from. He heard Constantin and Vasco call his name so he called to them he’d be right back. There was cursing and a sound of someone climbing the rocks but he ignored it.

As De Sardet rounded a large boulder he froze in surprise. There was a large fishing net alright but what was caught in it was nothing De Sardet could have imagined. This being looked like a handsome human male waist up. It had black hair and dark skin. Muscular, well-toned body. What made De Sardet to blink in astonishment was the sapphire and ruby, spiky fishtail this being was sporting waist down. It’s colours reminded De Sardet of the betta fish his mother used to keep.

When the merman noticed him it started to trash making its predicament with the net worse. By this time Vasco had reached him and he heard the Naut Captain draw a surprised breath. De Sardet looked at Vasco.

“Should….should we help him? Or….it?” He asked and turned to see a bewildered look on Vascos face for a few seconds before the Captain frowned and shook his head.

“Do you really want to help it and become its next meal as a reward for your trouble?” They stared at each other for a moment before De Sardet looked to the merman again. He felt bad for it even though he believed Vascos words were most likely to be the exact outcome if he dared to help the creature. The merman was stuck on a patch of sand between two boulders where the waves washed over it from time to time. The longer De Sardet stared at it the grater the urge to help grew until he couldn’t help himself.

Despite Vascos protest and an attempt to grab his arm De Sardet approached the merman as he would a spooked horse or a scared dog. The hissing and trashing intensified for a moment before it stopped completely when he started murmuring soothingly at it. There was a wave and suddenly there was another hiss that resembled more a growl of a great cat. De Sardet took several steps back as he realized there was second merman on the shore now. This one was lighter in colouring with a silvery tail, brown hair and golden skin. It crawled on the sand and hovered above its trapped kindred protectively, its black eyes feral.

De Sardet took another step back so he was practically leaning on the stones surrounding them and observed the two creatures. The brown haired merman soon turned to the trapped one and made the most pathetic sounding mewl while touching its face. It attempted to free the trapped merman from the netting but to no avail since it was also keeping an eye on De Sardet.

After a moment De Sardet looked to Vasco who seemed just as fascinated with the mermen as he was.

“Vasco, do you have a knife with you? I don’t want to use the sword.” The Naut looked at him sceptically but took a knife from his belt and handed it to De Sardet handle first.

“What are you doing?” He asked as De Sardet started approaching the two mermen again even slower this time.

“What do you think I’m doing. I’m going to free the one in the net, I can’t let it suffer on land. These two look like they’re mates. Would you want to let a person you loved to suffer a slow death? Wouldn’t you wish someone helped?” De Sardet looked at the Captain for a long moment before turning back to the mermen. He heard the Naut sigh and to his surprise found the man soon next to him.

“Just remember to be careful.” Vasco mumbled to him as they got closer. De Sardet nodded and crept forward. The light haired merman growled at them viciously and crawled another inch forward trying to get them back away again.

De Sardet began to speak in a hushed tone to the couple hoping to calm them though he didn’t think they’d understand his words. After what felt like an age or two the free one quieted and crawled backwards and to De Sardets great surprise let him approach the trapped merman. Even the trapped one seemed calmer though it appeared to be in great pain. 

As he stepped into the shallow water next to the merman, De Sardet didn’t waste his opportunity and quickly and efficiently cut the net into pieces freeing the darker merman. As his deed was done he backed away hastily but wasn’t quick enough. The blue tail suddenly lashed at his legs and he lost his balance. Vasco was grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the water seconds before the merman clawed at the sand where he had been standing. They watched as both mermen growled at them, showing their needle-sharp teeth before they disappeared into the waves.

De Sardets heart hammered in his chest and a half hysteric laugh erupted from his throat. The elation and wonder made him giddy. He looked to Vasco grinning from ear to ear and despite the danger he’d put them in, even the Naut was smiling while shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe they’d just helped two man-eating beasts. Vasco grabbed his arm lightly and urged him to climb over the rocks.

“We have to go. The boat is waiting.” They made their way to Constantin and De Sardet recounted to his cousin what just happened. The Prince and the remaining Nauts stared at the two in disbelief for a long moment before Constantin grumbled because he had missed the opportunity to see one of these sea creatures. The Nauts crowded their Captain asking if he was alright. Vasco told them to stop fussing and get on with getting the boat moving.

As it was time to get into the boat De Sardet shuddered at the thought, then almost sneered at himself. Sure he won’t hesitate to help a wild carnivorous man-beast and yet he balked at getting into a boat. He shook his head at himself and drawing a deep breath he climbed in.

As they were halfway back to the ship De Sardet looked to his left and jumped as he saw fingers grab the edge of the boat and the next second there the brown-haired merman was staring at him intently. The Nauts on the boat went to move but Vasco told them to stay put. De Sardet and the merman stared at each other for a second before the merman opened its mouth.

“Thank you.” He said before he was gone as fast as he appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry for how long this took me to post. I really have no excuse. I hope y'all like anyway :3

As they finally got back to the ship De Sardet breathed out his relief. As absurd as it was he felt so much better on board the Sea-Horse after experiencing the rowboats.

“Weigh anchor! We need to distance ourselves from the island. Get to work!” De Sardet watched as Vasco shouted more orders to get the ship out of the cove as soon as humanly possible while the Captain himself strode to the helm. De Sardet stayed out of the way as the crew went to do their Captains bidding. He felt tired suddenly after the excitement and the thrill of facing the unknown head on.

De Sardet looked to the quarterdeck at Vasco who stood proud at the wheel and guiding the ship away from the island with such ease it was clear to see the man belonged on the high seas. He was back to business in an instant even when he’d witnessed something incredible whereas De Sardet was floundering, not knowing what to do with himself yet. He had been trained to expect the unexpected but all his schooling had only pertained to politics, court dealings and most importantly, humans. Nothing that De Coursillion and his dozen other teachers had prepared him for this. Vasco glanced at his direction and a small lift of his eyebrows seemed to communicate, ‘are you alright?’. Was he? He supposed he was. The encounter with the mermen weighed on his mind though.

The raspy hushed ‘thank you’ he had received in the boat had made him think. If the mermen could speak, fully understanding the meaning of the words spoken, didn’t that make them not only intelligent but intellectual? Individuals? Vasco had called them beasts even when they looked partly human but it was hard to believe them only animals when they started speaking, well, one of them had.

De Sardet thought back to their departure day and the beast that had broken away from the Naut ship. He hadn’t really had too much time to asses and examine it but he had thought he had seen a flash of intelligence in its eyes too. He had dismissed such an idea from his mind as he had ended the beasts suffering but now he had to wonder.

He sighed and tried to shake the thought away once more. They were on their way. He would not encounter the mermen again and if he did encounter the beasts of Teer Fradee once more it would be months in the future so what was the point in troubling himself with such worries at the present? There would be a lot of time for it later.

De Sardet wandered into his small cabin. He needed to rest but managed no such thing as Constantin barged in dragging Sir De Coursillion with him. They were both over eager to hear all he could tell of his brief encounter. What else could he tell Constantin he hadn’t already. He ended up having to make a rough sketch in his diary to show his teacher what a merman looked like. That resulted in another burst of questions and debates on the purpose of their existence and the connection to the sirens, if any, of which, none of them had seen.

“I’m truly sorry. I need to rest for a while before supper. I had a rather sleepless night.” He said finally and De Coursillion bid them goodbye, understanding. Constantin on the other hand didn’t budge.

“Constantin, I’ll talk with you more about this later if you like. But please I require a couple of hours rest.” He said and Constantin smirked.

“A late night? With the Captain perhaps? You both did leave earlier than the rest of us.” To his mortification, De Sardets cheeks flamed red for no reason. It didn’t help his case when he denied Constantins hints of something betwixt him and Vasco. 

“Ah, but you wish something had happened do you not?” Constantin poked his cheek with a finger so he slapped the Princes hand away.

“I will not grace that asinine question with an answer, Constantin.” His cousin laughed merrily, knowing he had guessed right. Constantin got up from his seat.

“Oh my dear cousin, if you don’t grasp at the chance of being happy when it’s presented to you on a silver platter, you are very foolish. You shouldn’t fight it so.” His cousin placed his hands on De Sardets cheeks, squeezing them between his palms, his mouth puckering like a fish. He frowned up at Constantin who just grinned.

“If you don’t know where you stand with the Captain, don’t know the ‘rules’ so to say, you establish your own and make him answer with his. If you’re on the same page what’s there to stop you from having some fun?” With that Constantin released his cheeks. De Sardet opened his mouth to argue but Constantin lifted a finger stopping him.

“I know what you’re about to say Kirill. The court and the lords this and that. Do you know what I hear? Blah blah blah.” Constantin rolled his eyes while De Sardet crossed his arms in annoyance. He was right but also very immature at the moment. He wasn’t done though. 

“Why should it matter who you take to your bed? You don’t demand to know what other lordships do in their bedchambers, so they have no say what you do in yours. People are too damned focused on who beds who.” De Sardet was very quiet as Constantin sat back down next to him.

“We are on our way to a new world Kirill. Please do not let the stagnant views of the old world to chain you any longer. Set yourself free from those prying judgemental eyes. This is your voyage to freedom just as much as it is mine. We are free to be who we are and no king or court can tell us what to do any longer.” De Sardet smiled despite the over childishly optimistic view Constantin had of their situation. They were still bound to Serene and the congregation on Teer Fradee as far as it was from the main land, but perhaps his cousin still had a good point.

De Sardet sighed and nodded. Constantin had yet again demonstrated his differing ways of seeing the world which made him such a good person. He was selfish and foolish at times but ultimately he always meant well and did his best to do right by people. De Sardet nodded in answer to his cousin for he couldn’t come up with a verbal one. Besides Constantin had given him a lot to reflect upon.

His cousin nodded as well, kissed his forehead and said his goodbyes, flouncing out of the room with all his regal glory.

De Sardet sighed and flopped on his bed. He winced in pain before he settled on his back, staring at the wooden boards that made the ceiling of his cabin. His mind ran in circles around thoughts of Vasco, Constantins words and the wonder that was mermaids until he drifted to a restless sleep.

…

It was after supper as De Sardet knocked on Captain Vascos cabin door. He heard Vasco bid him to enter so he did. He froze for a second when he saw the Naut. Vasco was pacing his cabin with a book in his hands. He had removed his jacket and boots and was only wearing his dark breeches that stopped right bellow the knee and a white cotton shirt half open, displaying his tattooed chest marvellously. He had also taken the tie out of his hair so it was flowing free, strands of golden brown falling in front of his face.

De Sardet swallowed thickly and cleared his throat before he stepped further in, Constantins earlier words clamouring for attention in his head. Vasco looked up, smiled and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

“De Sardet, come in.” He said and closed the book with a snap. De Sardet took two more steps and showed the book in his own hand.

“I came to return this. And I also wanted to ask if you happen to have anything on, well, on what we saw today.” Vasco hummed as De Sardet returned the borrowed book on the shelve.

“I have to admit I was looking to that as well and I have a precious little. Admiral Cabral would probably have more on the various sea creatures.” De Sardet nodded even though he didn’t know who this Cabral was. He watched as Vasco tossed the book on his desk and sighed.

“I’ve never encountered one before today. I’ve seen illustrations and once I thought I saw a shadow of one in the waves, but to actually see them up close… It’s fascinating… and unsettling.” The Captain said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the edge of his desk.

“I agree. I do sort of hope they are doing alright now.” De Sardet said and shrugged crossing his own arms in thought. Vasco regarded him for a while before he stepped away from the desk and tilted his head in a curious manner.

“Speaking of being alright, now that you’re here I might as well check how well your ribs are healing, they didn’t seem to give you too much trouble today. If you’d take your jacket off?” The Captain said and rolled his long puffy sleeves to his elbows. After a beat of hesitation De Sardet complied and tossed his jacket on to the sofa. He removed his shirt as well but regretted it as he saw Vascos stunned expression.

“Oh… um… apologies, I thought… it’s better if I take the shirt off… as well because... I… I’m sorry? I’ll put it back on?” He felt his face heat up. He cursed himself and gods only knew why he was such a stuttering mess around Vasco all the time. And a coward. If he’d taken Constantins words seriously he could maybe have used his blunder as an opportunity, but instead he was too afraid to do anything of the sort. De Sardet went to put his shirt back on but Vasco chuckled and shook his head.

“No it’s fine.” The Captain stepped closer and De Sardet thought he imagined it but it looked like the man hesitated for a fraction before he placed his hands firmly on De Sardets ribs.

There was nothing intimate about the touch but it made De Sardets breath hitch and he hoped to hight heavens Vasco thought it was from pain. The truth was Vascos warm calloused hands left his skin on goose bumps and his mind went straight into the gutter. There was spikes of dull pain as Vasco pressed at his ribs with his fingers but it wasn’t really that bad. Mostly the mans touch was just, so very distracting. What if those fingers moved lower? That thought was quickly stamped out.

“Take a deep breath.” Vasco instructed him and he did as he was asked. Vasco frowned and looked up from his chest to meet his gaze. The golden colour of Vascos eyes was mesmerizing in the soft light of the lanterns. And for the first time De Sardet realized he had to look up the tiniest bit to meet Vascos stare. He was jolted from his trance as Vasco spoke.

“That’s odd.” The captain said and took a step back. De Sardet felt cold suddenly as Vasco removed his warm hands from his skin. He cleared his throat and quickly pulled his shirt back on.

“What is?” He asked to take his mind off inappropriate thoughts about the Captain. Vasco looked at him curiosity and puzzlement in his eyes.

“You’re healing exceptionally fast. If I wasn’t the one who broke your ribs in the first place I’d say they were never broken at all. Bruised at the most maybe.” De Sardet stared at the Captain just as puzzled.

“I… Are you certain? I’ve always been told I heal slowly.” They stared at each other in befuddlement for a long while. Vasco crossed his arms and shook his head in wonder.

“All I can tell you usually it should take at least three weeks to get where you are now but at this rate another couple of days, a week at the most and you should be right as rain.” The Captain promised him as De Sardet pulled his jacket back on. He was dumbfounded by this. He had broken his arm as a child and it had taken months to heal. Maybe his sense of time had been skewed by the fact he’d been only ten and anything boring or inconveniencing had taken forever. He shrugged it off.

“Thank you again, Vasco. You keep attending to me even when you must have better things to do.” The Naut chuckled and picked up his book from the desk.

“Don’t mention it De Sardet. You happen to be a remarkably easy patient.” Vasco sat down on his chair and regarded him with some humour twinkling in his eyes.

“You would think rough and tough sailors complain little when it comes to injury but you wouldn’t believe the bellyaching I get sometimes. You were a breath of fresh air.” He grinned and De Sardet couldn’t help the wide smile that spread on his own lips.

“Well my unconsciousness probably helped a lot in that regard.” They shared a laugh and Vasco gave a small shake of his head.

“Maybe.” De Sardet grinned and turned to the bookshelves, inspecting the names. He selected the very book he had been reading that day on the deck when the kids had pushed him over. He hadn’t had the chance to finish it and the poems were very thought provoking. He turned back to Vasco who was watching him intently. He suddenly felt naked under the scrutiny of those sun-coloured eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up yet again as they always seemed to in Vascos presence.

He bid the Captain goodnight and swiftly exited his cabin before he said or done something stupid.

…

Next few days De Sardet spent in his own cabin due to the fact that the sky had turned dark with menacing clouds and the waters were choppy and grey. He barely left his room, really only to eat and borrow another book from Vasco. The Captain had been busy and had not really conversed with him too much. Their exchanges were mostly good day and how are you, which De Sardet wouldn’t admit made him pout a little. As flustered as he was in Vascos presence he enjoyed talking with him and the fact that the Captain was too busy made him feel rather lonely.

Constantin on the other hand came by often enough to have tea and to tease him some more. They did talk about serious matters too. What would happen when they arrived in New Serene. What they would have to attend to first, who they needed to meet and of course Constantin would have to arrange a ball because ‘What kind of a Governor would he be, Kirill, if he didn’t host a ball?’. De Sardet had to laugh at that part. He was certain Constantin would be a wonderful Governor for their new city. Constantin was young but knowledgeable and wise beyond his 26 years. He was fair and kind but didn’t shy away from dishing out judgement and punishment where it was due.

One night as he walked to the galley, he noticed all the children and couple of the older Nauts intently listening to Constantin as he spoke in a lively manner using his hand to gesture as if wielding a sword. When he came closer he realized his cousin was recounting one of their many escapades to town where Constantin had got them in trouble.

“I hope you told this story correctly this time cousin.” He remarked as he sat next to Constantin smiling. Kurt snorted in humour across from them. 

“Oh he tried to fib them but the kids wouldn’t believe you started any kind of trouble.” Kurt said and took a swig of his ale.

“Oh? How so? I’m not the type to woo a married man’s wife just to see if I could?” he asked, grinning at Martin who giggled at him shaking his head vigorously. Constantin harrumphed but grinned all the same.

“What? Was she too ugly?” An older Naut, Hannes piped up but before he could answer another put his two cents in.

“Or perhaps you’d rather gone for the husband?” Helge cackled. De Sardet hesitated for a beat but laughed it off. He glanced at his cousin who only shrugged grinning.

“No, I don’t tend to go after married anything.” He shook his head smiling. He thought of something and grinned evilly at Constantin.

“However the married couple were not the only ones who looked rather unfortunate after that night.” He earned a slap to the arm from Constantin and another snort of laughter from Kurt. The guard had been a witness to the later part as well.

“Shut up Kirill that tar barrel was not my fault!” Constantin pouted.

“Nor the bales of hay?” De Sardet laughed and recounted how Constantin had thought a short cut over a wagon full of tar barrels was a good idea, slipped and spilled all six barrels over himself, De Sardet and the husband chasing them. After which he’d ran into the stables of an inn to hide until Kurt and couple more guards chased the spitting mad husband away, lest he wanted to spent his night in the jail. By now the kids were giggling uncontrollably and their audience had grown. De Sardet spotted Vasco had joined them also, listening in. Constantin shared couple more of their antics as teenagers that had been borderline vandalism at their worst.

“The King wasn’t exactly happy with either of you when he found out.” Kurt remarked silencing Constantins recount of the time they had accidentally set free and lost the young stallion that was supposed to be trained for hunting. De Sardet shared a look with Constantin and they grinned at each other.

“So does the Legate have any more stories to share?” Hannes put in and it made De Sardet think for a moment.

“Perhaps. It does not involve me or my cousin per se but I was reminded of it couple of days ago. It’s a story my mother liked to tell us when we were children.” He glanced at Constantin again and his cousin smiled at him, rose from his seat and went to get some wine for them both, clapping his shoulder as the Prince went past him.

“There was a royal family once. Long, long before d’Orsays. They were cruel and inconsiderate towards their people so much so that there was a constant, active rebellion against the King. But he was immensely rich and powerful. He crushed rebellion after rebellion with the hired army of mercenaries and taking his anger on his people creating a vicious cycle of grief and betrayal.” Constantin came back with the mugs of wine. De Sardet smiled in thanks as his cousin settled back in to listen despite knowing the story by heart.

“The King had two sons with his Queen. Both just as cruel as their father. But then something unexpected happened. It came out a bastard son had been born before the crown Prince. A bastard yet a Prince by birth right even though his humble beginning.” All the kids were staring at him intently by this point and so did Hannes, Helge, Flavia and many others. Vasco seemed to be interested in the story as well as the Captain ate his dinner slowly.

“The King for unknown reasons took his bastard son to live with his family in the castle. He was raised in a hell where the Queen loathed him, his brothers tried to assassinate him and his father, despite initially showing favouritism towards him abandoned him to his own devices.” He took a sip of the wine.

“The bastard Prince grew up into a cynical young man who hated his life but not enough to end it all. He hated his family, yet not enough to try and get away from them. Then one day, it is said he met a Siren.” The kids gasped and the adults looked sceptical. De Sardet had to chuckle.

“Not the kind you’d know, I think. It was said she emerged from the waves and bewitched the Prince. He was rarely seen in the palace preferring to spend his days at the ocean shores so he could be with his love. Some people were cynical that she even existed and others said she was a beauty with no equal. Some said she wasn’t a woman at all but a man instead and wasn’t that a scandal?” De Sardet stopped again to see the confused expressions at the childrens faces but didn’t elaborate.

“It came to be that after the last assassination attempt the Siren joined her Prince on land and together they wiped the cruel King and his kingdom from this world. They settled at the shores for a long happy life, but as it seemed to be the Princes fate a tragedy struck him again and his Siren was lost. That day he walked into the ocean to never return.” De Sardet finished his story. Everyone was quiet for the longest time. Before Ellie piped up.

“Is that true? Was there a royal family before yours, your excellency?” She aimed her question at Constantin who shrugged smiling.

“Any of the Noble families may rise to the throne if the current one would cease to exist. D’Orsays certainly are not the first ones. We are just the richest and most powerful at this moment. Who knows, maybe in a hundred years the Darcy’s will rule. Or the Aldana’s.” Constantin explained finishing his wine.

“I do have documents Master De Coursillion gave me that list many a powerful family in power before d’Orsay dynasty but they say very little.” De Sardet smiled and ruffled Martins hair.

“But if they did exist, the story goes so that the Prince inherited the eyes of his mother. Eyes like molten gold and he in turn passed on these all seeing golden eyes to his children. No matter how muddled the bloodline might get or mixed with other families. The eyes remain.” The kids got excited and all pointed at their Captain.

“Captain Vasco has golden eyes!” Connie exclaimed full of wonder and admiration only children possessed. Everyone turned their gaze towards Vasco who had stopped with a fork halfway to his mouth. He lowered his utensil and shook his head.

“I can’t say if your story is true or not but one thing’s for sure. Noble I am not.” He quipped with a half a smile and De Sardet thought there was a hint of bitterness there though the man hid it expertly.

“Oh, I know!” Ellie near shouted.

“The Prince became immortal and Cap’n IS the Prince!” This made Vasco nearly choke on his food and some of the older Nauts bust in a raucous laughter. It was contagious and soon all the adults including Kurt, De Sardet and Constantin were laughing.

“Alright, I think that’s enough story time for one night.” Vasco chuckled shaking his head after he survived his coughing fit. There was some complaining from the kids, but one stern look from Vasco and the kids complied.

“I want to ask though, Why would it be scandalous if the Siren was a boy?” Ellie turned to De Sardet, earnestly and honestly wanted to know. He found himself lost for words for a moment and glanced at his cousin who was staring at him waiting his answer also.

“Well, the Nobles don’t think it’s… right for boys to be with boys or girls with girls.” De Sardet tried to explain without being too vague but not exactly use the frivolously nasty language the Nobles used. All four kids frowned at him.

“Do you think so?” Dennis asked seriously, still frowning.

“Cuz ma brother is wit’ a boy and he’s just as happy as Aubert is wit’ his wife.” The boy raised his shoulders and puffed his small chest as if to fight him and protect his brother who wasn’t even here to defend himself. De Sardet smiled at the children.

“No I don’t think it’s wrong.” He shook his head a little still smiling and the kids relaxed at his words.

“Your brother is a very lucky man, Dennis.” Constantin grinned and patted the boys shoulder. Dennis beamed at the Prince, nodding that he thought so too. De Sardet felt a tug at his sleeve and saw Martins intent face.

“Do you like girls or boys Dsarde?” The boy asked so earnestly he was again at a loss how to answer. It was a simple question with a simple answer, but could he just blurt it out?

“It’s De Sardet.” Ellie corrected the young boy but soon looked at him also waiting an answer.

“I… well” He was suddenly saved from answering by Vasco who got up and crossed his arms looking at the children like De Sardet would imagine a father looking at his misbehaving kids. Or maybe a big brother at his little siblings.

“Alright you four. Time to go for your evening chores and then bed.” A chorus of disappointed awws later, all four got up, thanked Billy for the food, Constantin and him for the story and went below. De Sardet looked at Vasco who nodded at him. De Sardet was conflicted because it seemed Vasco knew the answer without him saying so. Was he that obvious? He hoped not. Vasco bid them goodnight and left.

De Sardet stared after him for a moment before he turned back to the conversation that had started on other matters. He wanted to share another mug of wine with Constantin but his cousin stared at him intently. He gestured with a look for De Sardet to follow Vasco. De Sardet sighed but did as Constantin urged him to. He couldn’t deny he did want to talk to Vasco even if it wasn’t anything important.

He went on to the deck expecting to see Vasco entering his cabin but found the Captain leaning on the railing instead. Looking at the ocean. It had calmed from the day before but was still black and dull in the drizzly night. He joined Vasco cautiously placing both his hands on the railing. Vasco looked at him and gave him half a smile.

“I don’t know if I should be amused or upset that you put silly stories and ideas into the kids’ heads.” Vasco said and pushed himself off the railing. De Sardet looked to the captain but saw nothing but amusement in the man’s eyes. De Sardet huffed a laugh and looked at the water again.

“It’s only a story. I doubt there’s a single grain of truth in it. The children will forget it soon enough.” Vasco only hummed in thought at his words. They stayed side by side for long moments in silence. De Sardet had wanted to talk to Vasco but now that he was here he didn’t find words. He couldn’t say he minded though as the silence was comfortable enough.

After a long while Vasco turned away from the sea to regard him.

“I think I’ll retire to my cabin.” He seemed to contemplate for a fraction and then continued.  
“Would you like to join me for a night cap?” De Sardet barely hesitated as he answered.

“Sounds lovely Captain, lead the way.”


End file.
